New Beginnings
by Sammyl1440
Summary: What if Lorelai never left society after having Rory? What if she and Christopher married? What if Rory met our favourite man before his Yale years? This is my Gilmore girls rewrite. Contains some mature language and some strong sexual scenes I do not own any characters or Gilmore girls
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once Lorelai and Christopher found out they were having a baby they decided that they would raise their child together. When they met with their parents to tell them they decided they had to have a game plan so they could do this their way but still make everyone else happy. They came up with the deal that they get their own place in Hartford and that their parents can help them both finish their studies and raise their child the way they seem fit. When the dinner occurred Straub and Francine along with Richard and Emily seemed quite shocked at what was told and what their proposal was. They were then countered by both their parents. They could have their own place as long as they were married which they agreed to after they had the baby and that Christopher would finish school and work at Richards firm as an insurance man they accepted that term too.

Over the next 6 months they find a great 5 bedroom home with 4 baths a pool and entertaining area outside. Emily gets her way by making sure that Lorelai has a maid and chef on staff to keep the house running so that other than taking care of the baby she is free to finish her studies too.

Lorelai and Christopher have a beautiful baby girl that she decides to name after herself Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden which they abbreviate to Rory. After they both graduate from high school they marry and Christopher goes off to work for Richard while Lorelai raises their daughter.

Rory is raised to go to Chilton Prepratory School from K-12. While being raised within all the society parties thrown by both of her grandparents. She is one of the most spoilt but down to earth children that loves to read and write and dreams of being a journalist and not of becoming a society wife. She is the pride and joy of her family.

 ** _Hey all this is just a foreword to the real story to set up exactly where this story is at so you can see how she was raised._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gilmore Christmas**

It is the Christmas the year Rory is 16 and she and her parents are at the annual Gilmore Christmas party.

They push the doorbell and the maid answers and takes their coats and they make there way into the entertaining area. They greet Richard and Emily and they are introduced to some of their good friends.

"Lorelai, Christopher and Rory this is Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger. Mitchum this is my granddaughter who wants to become a journalist" Richard beams at their friends.

"It's nice to meet you Lorelai, Christopher and Rory. I have heard so much about you from Richard he is so proud. We have a son about 2 years older than you and a daughter about 4 years older than you around here somewhere." Mitchum says

"Can I be excused to find the other teenagers?" Rory asks politely like she has been taught is correct in this society.

"Of course Rory most of your friends are in the library hanging out" Emily tells her and she makes her way to the library while her mother and father continue to schmooze the party.

 **Rory's POV**

I opens the door to the library and see a bunch of my friends and some others I don't know I go straight over to my friends.

"Hi Paris, Madeline, Louise and Steph." I says as I approaches my 4 best friends.

"Hey Rory" they all reply

"So who are the others?" I ask asks

"We don't know we just got her 5 minutes ago" Louise tells me as I look over and see a group of 5 boys and a girl. I decide to walk over and introduce myself.

"Hi everyone I'm Rory." I say and I see them all look at me trying to sus me out. "My grandparents are Richard and Emily the ones throwing this little party" I add hoping they will tell me who they are.

A pretty thin blonde girl comes forward to introduce the group.

"Hi I'm Honour, and this is my little brother Logan and his friends Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth ." She tells me as I look everyone over.

"Well these are my 4 best friends Paris, Madeline, Louise and Steph" I reply with a big smile.

Everyone says hi and nice to meet you while Rory stands there thinking how can we can break the ice on this little party up.

"Where does everyone go to school?"I ask trying to break the ice.

"Well me and the boys all go to Andover at the moment but we are coming back to Hartford and going to be starting at Chilton after Christmas break we are all seniors "the boy called Logan says

"Cool we all go to Chilton we are in the we are sophomores except for Steph she is a junior" I tell them and they all nod "what about you Honor where do you go to school?" I'm a sophomore at Berkeley." She tells us.

"Well how about a game everyone to get this party going" says Finn who turns out to have an accent. "Where are you from Finn?" Louise asks "Australia darling" is his response "well what game did you have in mind" Madeline then asks "how about truth or dare?" He says "why not I say but first let's get some drinks, who wants to help me?" I ask as I head to the door "I will" says Colin and Logan so they follow me out to where the bar is and I grab a bunch of sodas and glasses and they sneak out some scotch and vodka. I think about it and I can see these boys may be a bad influences on us but could be so much fun and we head back to the library.

We all settle ourselves around in a circle and everyone grabs a drink I decide to get some vodka to go with my club soda which surprise my friends but makes the boys smirk.

"Ok so who is going first" I ask "since you spoke first you can" Logan says and then ask "truth or dare?" I think about it and I decide to begin with a "truth" I say.

"Have you ever drank alcohol before tonight?" He asks me and I feel like he can see straight through me "No I haven't" I answer and I take another drink of my vodka soda. "Ok your turn Logan truth or dare?" Finn asks him.

"You know I never shy away from a dare" he replies "well then I dare you to kiss the lovely Rory here for a minute" he says and I blush "that's easy Finn" he says "as long as you don't mind?" He adds trying to be a gentleman. "No that's fine we me" I rush out saying even though I have never kissed anyone before.

He makes his way over to me and sits down on the arm of my chair and leans in and starts to kiss me while the boys time it. As soon as his lips touch mine I feel a jolt of electricity go through me and I lose myself in his lips. But before I know it the door to the library is opened and my father walks in "Rory what's going on?" He says "oh hey dad we were just playing truth or dare" I tell him as he looks around and surveys the scene here. "That better just be club soda young lady" he says looking at my drink and I gulp realising I'm in big trouble. "We are leaving now so say bye to your friends and come say good bye to your grandparents before I come in there and hurt the boy kissing you" he adds and walks out.

"Ok well it looks like I have to go nice meet you guys and I guess we will see you all at school after Christmas" I say as I get up and hug my friends and leave the room. I make my way to the party and find my parents with my grandparents I say good bye with them and we leave and make our way out to our BMW and dad starts to drive us home.

"So did you have fun tonight kiddo" mom asks

"Yeah it was good meet some new kids that are coming to chilton after Christmas break" I say

"Are you talking about the boys sitting there or the one you were kissing?" Dad asks me looking back at me in the mirror.

"Wait did you say kissing? Who did you kiss?" Mom asks

"They all are coming to chilton dad all coming back from boarding school at Andover and yes mom I kissed a boy named Logan it was truth or dare and his friend dared him to kiss me for a minute but dad walked in during and his name is Logan" I answer all the questions.

"Logan isn't that the Huntzbergers kid" mum asks dad "yeah I think your right he had a sister too Honor if I remember" dad said "yeah that's him his sister was in there too" I reply and sit back. 5 minutes later we get home and I go straight to my room and change I message the girls to let me know when they are all home then we can conference call in together.

Mom knocks on my door "Can I come in?" She asks "yeah" I reapond and she opens the door and comes in and sits on my couch near my closet. "So you kissed a boy tonight?" She asks  
"Yes I did" I reply coyly "how was it?" She asks me "It was really nice, like there were sparks" I say back "Sparks on your first kiss that's rare" she says back to me "I thought so to but it was really nice" I add "was he cute and tell me what you know about him?" She quizzes me.

"Ok so his name is Logan he is a senior he has 4 friends but he is the cutest of them all and he will be at chilton after Christmas break" I tell her. "Dad also said something about alcohol?" She asks after the boy talk.

"Yes I had a drink one vodka" I tell her and she looks at me like she doesn't know who I am.

"Where is my Rory Gilmore-Hayden?" She asks

"I'm here just growing up I'm a sophomore mom remember that and I'm noticing boys now too so you will need to start holding dad off" I say and I look at my phone 4 messages one from each of the girls. "Mom can we end our talk here the girls are ready for our conference call I need to talk to them" I say and mom gets up and leaves the room while I set up our 5 way call.

"What happened after I left?" I ask

"Nothing much really we talked but the game ended" Paris said

"Then parents started to come and get us all" Madeline adds

"What was in the kiss Gilmore?" Steph asks of course she noticed.

"It was a good first kiss what can I say" i respond

"Come one dish Gilmore?" Louise starts

"We could all see the chemistry there" Paris adds

"Ok there were sparks but it's nothing" I say trying to get the conversation off me

"Cut the crap Gilmore a hot senior kissed you and you make out it's nothing and it was you first kiss" Paris jumps in

"Alright it was a good kiss but I don't expect anything because he probably likes his girls experienced if you get what I mean" I reply

"Well let's just wait and see when we are back at school" Steph adds and we finish all call there and all crash and make plans to go shopping between Christmas and New Years.

 ** _My first full chapter I hope you like it._**  
 ** _I feel after reading many different starting points I would try something new._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to School**

It was the first day back at school I'm all ready to go as Steph is picking me up at 730. I head outside and wait for her there she shows up in her jaguar and she has already picked up Paris, Louise and Madeline so I get shot gun.

"Morning girls" I say enjoying my coffee on the go.

"Morning Rory why so happy?" Steph asks as she drives out of my driveway and makes the 10 minute drive to school.

"Schools back why else would I be happy?" I ask them hoping they will see past my excitement of being able to see the boys again.

"It couldn't be because 5 boys start at chilton today one of whom you had an amazing first kiss with could it?" Louise says

"No of course not" I say and continue to drink my coffee.

We arrive at school and make our way to our lockers as we have managed to get our lockers all together.

"Who is the fresh meat?" I hear Francie ask and I look to the direction that she is and I see them.

"New guys that have come home from boarding school they are seniors so out of you league Francie" I say as I grab my books for chemistry.

"How do you know?" She asks

"We all meet them at my grandparents Christmas party we spent time with them" I add trying to make her jealous.

They now have reached us at our lockers and I turn around.

"Hey Rory how are you?" Logan asks me

"I'm good Logan you?" I ask back

"Same all good you girls remember the boys?" He asks

"Hey guys" we say in unison

"Why darling how do you look so ravishing in that uniform?" Finn asks me

All I can do is laugh "Finn I'm not ravishing I'm just in the uniform there are others that wear it sexier than I do exhibit a." I say pointing towards Francie. Finn looks straight over to here and he just laughs and replies" that's not sexy, that's just slutty" softly that only our group can hear.

As he takes a step back Tristan walks by "Hey Mary" he says "Tristan how many times do I have to tell you it's Rory you have known me for 8 years now" I tell him in fustration.

"Mary?" Logan asks

"Think biblical" I reply

"He can't mean magdalene so the only other reason could be...ahh" he says and then works it out.

"Yeah alright we all worked it out I'm not promiscuous or easy" I say trying to get focus off me.

"Well you let me kiss you easy enough but I think I get what you mean" Logan says.

"Well we better get going can't be late on the first day" I say and walk towards my first class.

The girls follow me except for Steph as she is in different classes.

"He is so into you Rory" Louise says

"No he's not, not now he knows I'm a Mary as Tristan puts it" I reply

"That has made him want you more" Paris says

"This conversation is over I want to focus on class" I say as we enter our first class.

 **Logan's POV**

She walks away and the girls follow her.

"Damn those girls are fine" Colin says and I tend to agree with him but I am more curious about Rory she is a mystery called a Mary but let's a stranger kiss her.

"Especially that Rory but she is yours if you want" Robert says to me.

"I call dibs on trying for Steph" Colin jumps in she is totally his type

"Louise for me please" Seth says

"Madeline looks good" Finn says

"So I guess I'm stuck with Paris because huntz gets first dibs on Rory after that kiss at her grandparents Christmas party" Robert says

"Come on boys we will see what happens but those girls will make life interesting" I say and we move off to our lockers and put what we don't need in and head off to class.

The first morning flies by and we head into the dining hall and I see the table we want to join. We go and get our food and the boys follow me towards the table.

"Do you ladies mind if we join you?" I ask using the manners I was raised with.

"Sure" Rory says

"So how was your morning ladies" Finn asks

"Busy work is being thrown at us"Rory says

"Well I am planning a party this Friday night a welcome back to school party you girls should join us" Colin says it's the first I knew but a party is a party.

"Sounds good to us we have no other plans yet" Steph says giving Colin a look and I know those two will be getting it on at the party.

"You going to come Rory?" I ask

"Yeah why not" she says as she continues eating.

"How will you guys get there?" I ask

"The girls will probably come to mine and we will get a limo over especially if we are drinking" Rory says.

"Looks like a shopping trip is in order" Steph says

"Tonight?" Rory asks

"What about tomorrow?" Steph asks back

"We can't franklin meeting" she responds

"Tonight will work" she answers

"What's the franklin?" I ask

"School paper, Paris and I are both on the staff as writers" Rory says I make a mental note to check out some of her articles just see how good she is.

Lunch bell goes and the girls head off towards their next class. We have study hall so I go to the library and check the franklin archives.

I find nothing from Rory Gilmore I only find articles from a L Gilmore-Hayden I guess it must be her.

I read the articles and am surprised by how well written they are for an sophomore.

I leave the library and find the guys and we head off to our last class.

 **Rory's POV**

The last bell goes and we get the last of our books we need for our homework and Steph takes us to the boutiques and we go looking for some awesome cute party outfits.

We spend the next 3 hours trying dresses and shoe on before we all decide on our choices. We pay and leave and Steph drops us all off.

The rest of the week flies by and on Friday afternoon Colin gives us his address for the party and we all head off to my place to get ready.

 **I hope you are all enjoying this new story from me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Colin's Party**

The girls all arrived at Rory's house and went inside. When Colin gave them the address today he also told them it started at 8 so they had 4 hours to get ready before they had to leave. They made their way to Rory's room and proceeded to get ready.

"Ok being there is 5 of us who wants first dibs on the shower" I ask

"I will" Steph says and she hops into my bathroom while I put some music on.

"Is anyone else looking forward to party like me?" Louise asks

"Of course we are" I say and I start to get all the girls shopping out from my walk in closet.

"The limo is organised for 8.15 pick up" Paris tells us.

"I'm getting some snacks" I tell the girls as I make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I raid the fridge and pantry and take my collection up to my room.

I place it all down on my desk and we help ourselves.

The next 4 hours fly by till we are all showered dressed and made up. We head downstairs and find mom and dad watching a movie.

"Hey girls all ready?" Mom says

"Yeah, car should be here soon hey mom can you take some photos for us please we want to all remember this night" I say to her and she gets up and comes around the couch taking her first look at us. We have been to parties before but we never put this much effort in.

"Well arn't we all dressed up for tonight?" She says as she grabs the camera and we start to pose my dad looks around at us while mom is taking the pictures.

"No, no, no Rory your not going out dressed like that" my dad said

"Yes I am" I say back and look at mom and she nods at me

"No you are not you need to put more on, I don't want you to end up like your mother and throwing away your dream of college" he says

"Chris it's fine she is not dressed that indecently and they are all going together it will be right" she says and just then the doorbell rings.

"That will be our ride time for us to go" I say quickly grabbing the camera of mom and placing it in my purse as I run out the door the girls following right behind me. As we all get in I give the driver the address knowing it will take us 15 mins to get there I grab the champagne from the bar and pour 5 glasses and hand them around.

"To an awesome party and amazing night with my 4 best friends" I say as we cheers and all drink our glass.

We arrive at Colin's house and hop out letting the driver know we will call him when ready to go. We make our way to the door and press the doorbell, the maid let's us in and we enter the house. The music is pumping and there are people everywhere we decide to head to the bar and go from there.

 **Logan's POV**

The school day could not have been over with soon enough. This week had been long and we were all in need of a good party.

"So what time should we get to your place col?" I ask as we move towards the exit.

"Party starts at 8 so how bout 7 we can have some pre party drinks" he says as he spots the girls and gives them the address and time for tonight. I still can't help looking at Rory, she still intrigues me and that kiss is still burnt into my memory.

Colin joins us again and we all head outside to our cars and head home.

3 hours later I arrive at Colin's in the family car after showering and getting ready. I ring the doorbell and the maid lets me in I head straight to the bar where I know the boys will be.

"Logan finally tell the boys we will get lucky tonight" Finn says as I make myself a drink.

"We may it depends on how these girls play" I say and finish making my scotch and take a seat next to Finn.

"You going to try anything on reporter girl tonight?" Robert asks

"I will see" I respond which is the truth I will see what she seems ready for because I have a feeling that her Mary nickname is well deserved and I don't do the relationship thing it's too messy and too much drama.

"Good luck having here be like your other girls" Seth remarks

"I know that's why I said we'll see, if friends is all that looks promising then that's all it will be. I'm not pushing her and I don't want to lose them as friends" I say as I finish my first drink off and get myself a refill.

The hour flies by and the first guest start to arrive within 20 minutes the place is packed and I'm standing at the bar while the boys are all scattered talking to people from school. I look around hoping to see our favourite group of girls but still no sight of them so I grab another drink my 4th for the night and I see a guy from my econ class and start talking to him. 10 minutes later I see them all and I'm shocked. They all look amazing especially Rory she is in a sapphire blue mini dress and black stilettos her hair is curled perfectly down her back and her make up is perfect too. If I didn't know any better I would say they all put a lot of effort into tonight.

They all arrive at the bar and order vodka, so they are drinking tonight.

"Evening ladies" I say taking a drink of my scotch

"Oh hey Logan" Rory says with surprise as she is handed her drink.

"You ladies look amazing tonight if I say so myself" I tell them hoping to butter them up a bit.

"Thanks Logan" Steph says as she grabs her drink and starts to scan the party. They spot the dance floor and Madeline asks who wants to dance and the all yell and run over and start dancing with each other. Now one hot girl dressed up can be hard to resists but 5 all in cute mini dresses and looking like them no guys could keep their eyes off.

As the songs go on guys go out and ask the girls to dance. Colin make sure he gets Steph and she looks pretty pleased about that. The rest of the boys pair up with their girls they choose on the first day while I see Rory dancing with ... wait seriously Tristan DuGrey. She can't be serious he calls her Mary and doesn't respect her. I down the rest of my drink and decide I have had enough of the party I grab the rest of the scotch off the bartender and make my way to the study and have my own private party. I sit down start to drink and before I know it there is a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" She asks and I see it's Francie

"Why not" I say and she makes her way over to me.

"Thought I could keep you company" she says to me.

"Sounds good" I reply and she sits on my lap as I take another drink I'm going to need so many drinks if I'm going where Francie wants I think to myself as I down the rest of my drink. I start to kiss her and as I do I realise that it's got nothing on Rory's kiss, but finding that out freaks me out more that I don't stop with Francie. I can't I need to get Rory out of my head. She is too pure to be casual. I spend half an hour with Francie and we finish up she tidies herself up and leaves. I sit back down and have another scotch before I head back out to the party.

"Where have you been Logan?" Colin asks me as a drunk Steph hangs of him.

"In the study enjoying some alone time that become not so alone time" I tell him and he looks at me asking who without saying it.

I nod towards the bar where Francie is getting a drink.

"Seriously Huntz, what about you know who?" He asks me "She seemed happy dancing with bible boy as far as I could see" I reply "that's because your too stupid to ask her before he did" Steph says picking up on the conversation "what did you just say?" I ask her

"She likes you Huntzberger, but he was the first to ask her to dance and seeing as all your friends were dancing with the rest of us she felt self conscious. She likes you but you have to be aware she is special too. Not like eat the paste kind of special, more like one of a kind special. She won't be a conquest either so it depends on how much you enjoy your lifestyle and whether you think she is worth it" Steph blurts out and I'm shocked, I know they are best friends but seriously "she told you that?" I ask back "she didn't have to I have know here for 10 years and I'm here best friend. She has never been to as much trouble for a party as tonight, nor has her dad told her she can't go out dressed like that before either" she snickers "He said she couldn't ware that out but she looks incredible" I say with disbelief "That's why Huntz he is seeing daddy's little girl float away, it's only because Lorelai was able to talk him down she is even in that" she finishes and turns to whisper in Colin's ear.

"If you will excuse us we need to take this somewhere else" he says and walks off with Steph in toe.

 **Rory's POV**

We start to dance together and within a couple of songs all the girls are dancing with Logan's friends and I'm all alone I look over and see him watching and I hope that he comes and ask me instead Tristan comes over and I say yes because it would be stupid not to.

"So Mary you look good tonight" he tells me

"Thanks Tristan and its Rory remember" I say getting annoyed. I look around again and see the Logan is gone. I'm over dancing so I excuse myself and head back to the bar I need to drink more.

As the night goes on I keep drinking out hoping to drown away these feeling for Logan as I now know they are not reciprocated. As I just heard Francie going on about doing Logan and I'm disgusted. I go back to the bar and get 2 drinks this time I might as well get wasted quickly i guess.

While at the bar I hear "Are you enjoying tonight Rory?" From the boy I'm trying to forget.

"Having a total blast" I say with sarcasm as I ask the bartender for a shot as I down the first of my two drinks. Logan looks at me like he is trying to figure me out and then I realise that he is not the type for me he is a playboy not the type to settle into a relationship.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned

"Nothing absolutely nothing" I respond as I down the shot the bartended poured for me I grab one last drink for the road and start trying to find the girls I'm ready to leave, this did not turn out how I hoped.

I find all bar Steph and I think I can imagine where she is until she walks over to us. "Ready to go ladies because I know I am" I say and they all nod I message the driver and he says ten minutes so we all go to the bar for one last shot and a drink.

"Leaving so soon ladies?" Finn asks

"Yeah we are over the party now" I say and see a hurt feeling come across Logan's face and I'm surprised.

"Thank Colin for inviting us" I add

"I already did" Steph says after she does her shot and I think I will have to hear all about it at home as she is sharing with me tonight and the other girls get the three spare rooms.

"Well our cars here" I say and we give each of the guys a hug and a see you at school on Monday. We hop into the limo and it takes us home. I unlock and we head inside everyone know where they are sleeping we all make our way there. We hit the bed and fall fast asleep before being able to change or even remove our make up.

 **Logan's POV**

The party was finished all that was left was the guys sitting around talking.

"What the hell did you do Huntz that got reporter girls panties in a bunch like that and caused her to get drunk" Finn ask me

"Nothing I barely went near her all night" I respond

"That's why" Seth says

"Plus sleeping with Francie didn't help your cause" Robert adds

"How the hell do you guys know all this?" I ask as we continue to drink.

"She hit the bar harder after Francie came out telling everyone she hooked up with you and like Steph says she likes you, which can only mean one thing to me something more happened with that kiss at Christmas" Colin says.

I think back to the kiss, it was amazing the sparks the chemistry I had never felt a kiss like that before. "It was aright" I say trying to keep it down low.

"Give it up Logan we know there was electricity in that kiss we could all tell" Finn then says "alright the was but I don't do the relationship thing i like my life casual, she won't be into that and she won't give it up easily either I can tell so what's the point wasting the time in 9 months I will be off to Yale it's better for us to just be friends" I tell them and they look at me again.

"Are you serious Huntz you would give up the chance of something amazing because of time and circumstance? Not to mention that you have not even spoken to her about what you guys are or could be"Seth says

This is what I wanted to avoid because I knew they would turn this back at me.

"We don't even know is she actually likes me" I say not really believing it myself.

"What did Steph say huh? She likes you she went to more trouble for you then any one else." Finn points out

"She hit the bottle harder after you were with Francie" Robert adds

"And how did she act towards you after all that?" Colin asks

"Like she barely knew me" I answer

"And why would that be?" Finn asks

"Because she is into you but shy, our reporter girl is shy and she maybe more cations too because of what happened with her parents" Colin says

"What about her parents?" I ask

"Her mom fell pregnant at 16 to her dad, so I can understand why she is the way she is with guys but her and her friends are the hottest and richest girls in the school" Colin answers.

"How do you know all this?" I ask again

"Steph told me" he replies

I sit there and think about everything they have said but I can't do this it's not me and I don't want to hurt her. She is special like Steph said and she should be treated that way and I don't know how to do that.

"Just leave it fellas" I say as I continue thinking and they know I mean it so they move onto another topic.

 **That's the party hope you guys like it. More to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day after**

We all woke up by 11 and made our way to the dining room. Mom and dad where sitting there and we all entered in different stages of our hangovers.

"How was the party?" Mom asks as we sit down.

"It was alright for me but ask Steph because she had the best night out of all of us" I answer

"Do I want to know?" Dad asks

"No" we all say quickly as the maid brings out the bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles and pancakes.

"So I'm guessing you girls are going to have a movie day with those hangovers your sporting?" Mom asks and dad finally takes a proper look at us.

"Hangovers? Does that mean you were drinking last night?" Dad starts with his protective thing.

"It was just a party Mr. Hayden held by some senior guys we are friends with that we met at Richard and Emily's Christmas party" Paris tells dad trying to make him feel better that his in-laws actually know the boys families.

"Ok I'm guessing I don't want to hear anymore" he says as he gets up and leaves the table towards his office.

"So dish tell me what happened" mom says now dad is out of the room.

We told her everything that happened including about Logan and Francie.

"I can't believe he did that" she says

"I can, he is a rich playboy plain and simple" I say after finishing my brunch.

"But you are my beautiful, smart, stunning and delightful offspring with her own fortune" mom says in only a way that she can.

"He seems to like his girls easy" I add as I give her the drop it look and she starts asking Steph about her night.

"Colin is really cool apart from being a bit of a snob. I think I might like him but we will see what happens on Monday at school as he has my number" she tells us and we just look at her mom has no idea what she got up to last night and I'm glad because she would be shocked we were and we got the abridged version.

"Well girls I will tell Leah we want all manner of junk snacks brought into the home theatre and let's veg out for the afternoon" I say and lead the girls down the back of the house and we all make ourselves comfortable and watch clueless, grease and pretty woman.

By the time we finish watching them all we are finally no longer hung over we decided to head out for dinner to our favourite Chinese restaurant. We all jump in Steph's car and make our way to China palace.

We head inside and are seated and start to order all our food to share and our drinks.

After 10 minutes I notice a familiar group of guys enter "oh my god" I say as I put my head down.

"What's wrong Gilmore?" Paris asks as her back is to the door.

"The boys just walked in" I say taking a mouthful of drink.

I try to act casual and we talk about what everyone got up to last night. Soon the boys are lead straight pasts our table to the table next to us.

"Hey darlings fancy seeing you here" Finn says

"Hey Finn, we are just grabbing dinner after being couch potatoes all day" I say

"Nursing hangovers were we ladies?" Robert asks

"Yes as a matter of fact" Paris says in only a way Paris can.

"So what did your Dad say Rory about the hangovers?" Logan asks

"He didn't like it but mom took care of it she kind of like a big sister to us rather than my mom" I say and he raises his brow in shock.

Just as he is about to say something our food starts to come out.

"If you will excuse us we have some food to devour" I say as we all dig in and start dishing up some rice, kung pow chicken, lemon chicken, Szechuan pork and sweet and sour pork along with dumplings and spring rolls and money bags it's more than we can eat but we like our options when gorging on food.

We spend the next 45 mins eating and joking and talking away about everything.

"So Steph what happened with Colin last night?" I ask her in a hushed tone while the others are all engrossed in their own world.

"We did it" she says "we had sex not like it's my first time" she adds and continues to eat.

I think about what she said and I sometimes feel I'm just behind the pack because of being so shy. Maybe I am a Mary, maybe I need to loosen up, maybe just maybe I need someone like Logan to help me live a little.

 **Logan's POV**

No one gets up at Colin's till late in the afternoon and after enjoying a few drinks we call the car service to take us down to China palace for dinner.

We enter the restaurant and are being greeted by the maitre'd as I look around I see them all there talking away including Rory and she looks so calm, relaxed and beautiful. We follow our waitress to our table and of course we are seated next to them and of course Finn notices and says "Hey darlings fancy seeing you here"

The first to respond like always is Rory "Finn we are just grabbing dinner after being couch potatoes all day" Like she is their little ring leader.

I chuckle and realise their hangovers wrote off their Saturday.

"Nursing hangovers were we ladies?" Robert teases just waiting to get a bite and of course it comes from paris.

"Yes as a matter of fact" she says in and aggressive tone that is telling Robert to back the hell up.

Knowing the way her dad acted at Christmas I wonder how he dealt with her today.

"So what did you Dad say Rory about the hangovers?" I ask

She replies " he didn't like it but mom took care of it she is like a big sister to us rather than my mom" I look back at her in shock just as I was about to ask about that their food shows up.

"If you will excuse us we have some food to devour" and they all dig in we take our seat but look to see how much food they ordered they won't get through that I think not by half but we keep to ourselves and order drinks and food to share like the girls.

We sit and talk about crap like usual but the Finn whispers in my ear "Are you ever going to try and see what's there with reporter girl or what?" He asks me and i sit and think while also looking over at her seeing her carefree laughing having fun. I wish I could bring those feelings out of her. "I said I will see how it goes I'm not rushing her or pushing her" I tell him through gritted teeth.

All the guys are now staring at me and Finn but I'm so glad to see the food get placed down in front of us I start to dish up and eat.

After 20 minutes I look over and see Steph and Rory in an intimate conversation knowing girls she will be asking about what she and Colin did last night. We all know what they did he has been on cloud nine ever since and is seriously tempted to ask her out. I see after their conversation she seems a little distant wonder what she is thinking about.

20 minutes later the girls take their leftovers and leave I watch her leave and I sigh as she disappears out of sight.

"Cut the crap huntz ask her out for Christ sake" Colin says to me loud enough for the whole table to hear " if you don't I sure as hell might" Robert says and I just glare at him, so much for a friend I scoff.

"It's not like that" I say

"Bullshit" Finn calls out

"Your already pining for her and she just left" Seth says to me.

"I am not" I say back to them but I know I'm just denying myself.

I leave 100 on the table to cover my share and whatever else and walk out needing to be alone from them.

"See you at school on Monday guys" I say as I leave I grab a cab outside and head home.

I get there and the house is empty thank god mom and dad are not home I go to my room get my phone out and call the one person I know will talk straight to me and I respect her.

"Baby brother to what do I owe this call on a Saturday night" honour says

"I need some sisterly advice" I say

"Wait your asking me for advice it must be big" she responds.

"You remember Rory yeah?" I ask

"The girl you kissed at the Gilmore party of course." She says

"Well the boys and I have become friends with her and the girls and ..." I can't seem to find the right words

"You like her don't you and by what I saw of that kiss there is definitely chemistry so what are you going to do?" She cuts me off.

"I don't know because I know she not like all the other girls I get with she not a random hook up she deserves more but I don't know if I can do more" I tell her confirming all the doubts in my head.

"Logan all I can say is what's the harm in trying?" She says in that soft sisterly tone.

"That I will have a bunch of hers and my friends ready to kill me if it goes wrong" I say confirming my worst fear of us together.

"But I don't know if she would take me after last night" I say

"What did you do?" She asks with and annoyed tone

"I kinda slept with the sluttiest girl in her year at Colin's party and she drank herself silly and I mean silly for someone that doesn't drink she had to have had half a dozen shots of tequila and who knows how many vodkas" I tell her

"Logan you can be so dense sometimes you need to talk to her and sort this out then see if she is willing to date you if not you just have to wait till she is ready for you if ever but next time you date or sleep with someone try not to show it off" she says and hangs up the phone obviously annoyed with me. I get changed into my boxers and I lay back and think till I hear a message come through on my phone.

*Are you ok* Finn

I respond

*Fine just needed time to think and speak to honor* I send back

*Dont worry dude she will date you just talk to her 359-264-818 you can thank us later* Finn

Seriously he got her number for me.

*Hey Rory its Logan are you free to talk*

*Why do you want to talk to me?*

*because I need to*

*Call me in 5 mins*

I sit and wait the 5 minutes like she said then call.

She answers on the second ring.

"This better be important Logan I was trying to do my weekend homework" she says impatiently

"Rory would you ever think about going on a date with me?" I ask he straight out

"You want to go out with me?" She asks dumbfounded

"Yes that's what i said" I confirm to her

"But I'm just plain Rory" she replies

"You are anything but plain but i can tell you more about that the next time I see you privately on a date" I say making it known that I want to go on a date with her.

"Let me think about it I will give you and answer at school on Monday" she says

"I guess that will have to do see you on Monday" I say and hang up.

I can't believe I have to wait till Monday.

*i called and asked her out she making me wait till school for the answer* I message to Finn

*Seriously that girl has game perfect match for you hey huntz* he replies

I look at the clock it's only 10 pm i guess I can make use of a night in and get onto some of my homework if I'm going to get into Yale like the rest of my family did.

I hit the sack at midnight and dream of a blue eyed brunette that has ensnared my senses.

 ** _Another chapter and I hope you all like it. I am having so much fun writing this one._**


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Date**

 **Rory's POV**

After school I take the girls shopping to find the perfect first date outfit. We go through store after store until I find the perfect dress I pay and then we head home. I find mom in the lounge reading a magazine.

"Hey mom" I say

"Yeah kiddo" she replies

"I won't be home for dinner on Wednesday night" I say

"Going to one of the girls" she asks

"No I have a date" I say

"Who with spill" mom says

And I tell her all about it and everything that happened.

"Wow I wonder why the change of heart?" Mom says

"I don't know I just know it feels right" I say

"When are you going to tell Dad?" She asks me.

"Is he home or out of town this week?" I ask

"He is home" she replies

"Well I guess tonight over dinner" I say

I get up take my bags up and start to do work on the rest of my article I finish it just as mom calls me out for dinner.

I make my way to the table and sit down as the maid brings out dinner.

"So Dad I already told mom I won't be home for dinner on Wednesday night" I tell him and start to eat my roast beef.

"Staying at one of the girls?" He asks

"No I have a date" I reply and look down and continue eating.

"Who is the boy?" He asks

"It's Logan" i say quietly

"No way not kissing boy" he starts

"Dad I'm not your little girl I'm 16 I'm a sophomore in 2 and a half years I will be going off to college, let me grow up" I say and I get up from the table and head to my room.

I call Steph straight away she answers quickly.

"What's going on?" She asks

"Dad is crazy" I say

"He found out about the date" she says

"He wasn't worried about the date it was about who it's with was when he flipped I walked out of dinner" I tell her

"You walked out of the dining room?" She asks in disbelief

"Yeah not before I told him I'm not his little girl anymore and I'm going to be at college in 2 and a half years and told him to let me grow up" I tell her as she just gasps across the phone.

"No way you didn't did you?" She responds

"Yeah I did" I say

"Well he just has to get used to you dating" she says

"Thanks for letting me vent Steph" I say and hang up and I get onto my algebra homework.

I go to bed early as I'm just tired and mental exhausted.

The next two days go so slowly I get home on Wednesday afternoon and head straight to my room as I have 2 and a half hours left before Logan arrives to pick me up so I head into the shower and wash, shave and exfoliate before I get out. I then blow dry and straighten my hair and do my make up I then put on my new dress it's is deep blue skin tight dress that hugs what curves I have and brings out the blue in my eyes.

I put on my blue wedges and grab my matching fendi bag to go with it. By 7 I am heading down stairs and the bell goes the maid answers and Logan comes inside and looks towards my direction and sees me enter.

 **Logan's POV**

The maid lets me in and as I turn to my right I see her finish coming down the stairs. She takes my breath away.

"Mom, Dad I'm going now" she yells out as she tries to get us out before they join us.

"Logan" I hear coming from her dad

"Evening Mr Hayden, Mrs Gilmore-Hayden" I address them.

"Curfew is 10 pm" Chris say while her mom mouths 11 at us.

"I will have her home within curfew sir we both have school tomorrow" I say and I lead Rory outside.

"By the way you look amazing" I tell her as I give her a kiss before I open her door for her.

The sparks are there and it's scaring me how powerful they are. Once she is seated I head around to my door and get in I start the car and drive towards the restaurant. "So what's the plans for tonight Logan" she asks

"It's a surprise" I tell her grinning

10 minutes later we arrive a Salute a funky little Italian place that knowing Rory's appetite she will love.

"Ohh the girls and I love it here" she says as I pull up next to the valet. Good to know she likes it.

We walk in and the maitre'd greets us I advise we have a reservation under Huntzberger and she leads us away to a a quite and ambient booth towards the back. We both slide in and make ourselves comfortable next to each other while we look at the menu.

"Do you mind if we get a few thing and split them?" She asks

"Of course that's fine there are quite a few good items on the menu" I respond to her

"Ok then how about we get the spicy tuna tempura Maki, jumbo lump crab cake, chicken alla bella pasta, fettuccine and clams and some steak fries" she says

I look down at it on the menu and it all looks good "sounds great, what would you like to drink?" I ask

"Just a club soda, school night and all" she says like she has to explain it.

The waiter comes over and takes our order I decide not to drink tonight and just get a coke and I order all the food that Rory mentioned. The waiter looks at us but takes the order and puts it through to the kitchen.

"So Rory how come we have never met until Christmas if your grandparents and my parents are such good friends?" I ask her

"Quickest answer my mom" she replies

"How do you mean?" I ask back

"Well she wanted to raise me in but also out of society, so I only go to the parties I have to and we stay the minimum required time"

"Tell me about the relationship you have with your mom I'm fascinated because you don't normally see it in our circle" I say

"Well as you would know by now my mom fell pregnant with me at 16 so she was still very young while her and Dad raised me. Dad took on the protective role while mom became my best friend and confidant and as I grew up and added the girls to my life she became theirs too. You know all too well in our circle parents are not normally as cool as my mom" she tells me and I start to understand more about this beautiful girl.

"Tell me something about yourself?" She asks me

"Like what?" I ask back having no idea what to tell her

"Where do you want to go to college? What are you going to do when you graduate?" She throws at me.

"Well as long as I can keep my grades up it's Yale for me and then onto the family business" I tell her

"Yale and the family business?" She says

"Alma mater like you and I'm the heir to the Huntzberger fortune so I have to go into HPG" I say like I have no choice which is the truth I don't have a choice.

"What do you dream to do if that was not you path?" She asks me while she grabs a roll and starts to eat it. I think about it for a while "To be honest I have no idea this has always been laid out for me, I do love writing I have always been good at it" I tell her being totally forthcoming with her that surprises even myself.

"Onto a lighter topic tell me about your favourite music, movies and tv shows?" I ask her and she starts to tell me about all the music she loves and I find out she is a major movie and tv buff.

While we are getting to know each other our food comes and we dig in and the conversation slows down.

After we finish I pay for our meal and lead her outside to my car. We get in and I take us to our next destination. I park the car and we walk around to the entrance of a bar.

"Logan I don't know" she hesitates

"Come on Rory there is an awesome band playing here tonight they sound like the clash meets the ramones meets the foo fighters" I tell her and she gets excited.

"Ok then lets go" she says with a giant smile on her face.

We head inside and grab a drink this time I get a scotch being this close and not being able to do anything is tormenting me. Once we have our drinks we make our way to a table and sit down.

"What time does the band start?"She ask me

"About 20 minutes" I reply

"So tell me about how you and the boys are all friends I'm fascinated" she asks me

"Well Colin and I have been friends since kinder his family and mine are close. Well Finn, how did we meet Finn again oh that's right skiing in Switzerland when we were 10, he was just as crazy then as now if you can believe that?" I say and she laughs such a sweet and beautiful sound. "And Seth and Robert joined when we all landed at Andover together in 7th grade" I tell her "so what about your group of gal pals huh, what's the story there?" I ask

"Well Steph and I first met at one of my grandparents parties when we were like 5 and were instant friends and Paris, Louise and Madeline have know each other since birth joined our group when we became friends in elementary school. Ever since we have been pretty inseparable" she tells me

As we sit there I look around and see the boys all there at a back booth and think damn it I wanted to enjoy Rory alone but I ignore that there here hoping that the will leave us alone.

The band comes on and starts to play "do you want to dance?" I ask her and she nods and we head up to the dance floor and enjoy the music.

For the next 45 minutes we enjoy the close proximity of each other the band takes a break and I decide I need some water. We head over to the bar only to see Finn standing there trying to get the attention of the bar staff.

"Did you know he would be here?" She asks me

"No, but remember they are my friends and we have similar tastes in music so it doesn't surprise me they are here" I tell her as we walk towards him.

"Well fancy seeing you here" she pipes up as we reach the bar trying to be like Finn the other night I smile at her.

"Oh love you look amazing, how's the date going by the way, you looked like you were having fun out there" he asks.

"It's going well the band is awesome and Logan's alright too I guess" she says with a cheeky smirk. Oh she is good I smile and Finn just starts laughing.

"You sure know how to pick em mate" he says as he grabs his tray of drinks "see you both at school tomorrow" he adds as he walks back to the boys and we grab some water.

"So I'm alright am I?" I ask her in a joking tone.

"Yeah you are" she says taking everything in she then looks down at her watch.

"Um can we head off soon I don't want to be pushing curfew too much Dad can get really antsy even though mum said later" she ask me and I say that's fine let's go.

I get her back home at 1030 I open her door and lead her to the house.

"So is there a chance for a second date like Friday night?" I ask her hoping there is.

"You might be in luck" she responds as she stands there playing with her keys looking straight at me.

I lean in and start a gentle kiss that she then returns to me with feeling she lets my tongue in her mouth and our tongues dance around each other till the front door opens and I pull away ready to run.

"Oh I thought I heard something" her mom says "I will let you guys finish bye Logan" she says and close the door.

"Where were we?" I ask and she approaches me with one soft kiss and says "see you at school" as she opens the door and heads inside.

I get back in the car and head home. I go straight to my room and send her a text.

*hope you had a good night, I know i did ;)*

 **Rory's POV**

I walk inside after the date "what time do you call this young lady" dad says as I walk towards the stairs.

"Mom said 11 and its 1040 so I'm still home in time" I say as I make my way to my room.

I go straight to my closet and change into my pj's and message the girls to organise the conference call. Just after I send it I get a message too.

*hope you had a good night, I know I did ;)*

I smile and respond

*i had fun, thanks for a good night*

I get the texts from the girls and i patch it through.

"How was it? What did you do? How was the kiss?" I hear coming from all directions.

"Ok rewind and freeze one at a time. It was a really nice date, he took me to dinner at Salute then to a bar where this really cool band was playing then brought me home within curfew. As for the kiss it was much better than the first but still interrupted this time by mom" I tell them.

"Are you going to see him again?" Steph asks me

"He asked to go our Friday and I said I would let him know" I say

"Playing hard to get Gilmore I like it" Louise says.

"Anyways girls it's after 11 and I'm tired from dancing at the bar so I will see you in the morning" I say and hang up I check my cell once more before I sleep.

*night Rory, sleep well*

*night logan*

I go to bed and sleep dreaming of our date that has been and of the possibilities of future dates and I know I will say yes to Friday night.

 ** _The first big date. Now I know it sounds like Logan but doesn't also but we will get to the drama don't worry. Hope you all enjoy it like I'm enjoying writing it._**


	7. Chapter 7

**School and a second date**

 **Rory's POV**

I wake up to my alarm at 630 and get up and take my shower get dressed and go down stairs for some coffee and waffles.

"How was last night sweets?" Mom asks as I sit to eat.

"It was really nice, dinner and seeing a band at a bar then he brought me home" I tell her and I dig into my waffles I look at the time when I'm half way through and realise Steph will be here any minute. I grab my bag and my coffee by the time I get out the door Steph and the girls are waiting.

"Sorry I know I'm running late" I gush as I hop in and we make our way to school.

"It's all right we understand your mind may be on a certain blonde haired young man" Paris says

"It's not that just lost track of time" I reply and drink my coffee.

We make our way towards our lockers when we are met by the boys.

"Morning ladies" Robert says

"Hi guys" we reply as we get to our lockers

"So how was you date last night?" Seth asks and I look around trying to see if Logan is with them.

"It was good" is all I say to them

"No we need more than it was good" Finn says

"You know I enjoyed the band and the company was good too" I say not giving anything away.

As I grab my books out I feel his presence "morning Rory" he whispers in my ear and I turn around and see him right behind me.

"Hey Logan" I say and he leans forward and kisses me.

"That was nice" I say when I get my breath back.

"Well girls we need to get to class we will see you at lunch boys" I say as I close my locker and head to class.

 **Logan's POV**

I get to school and make my way to the girls lockers as I approach I see the boys are already there and quizzing her about last night. I get closer and she turns around to get somethings from her locker so I go right up behind her and say "morning Rory" she spins around and is now right in front of me with that beautiful face of hers "hey Logan" and before I know it I lean forward and kiss her. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I couldn't help myself not after last night. I pull away slowly and she says "that was nice" and she close her locker and heads off to class with the girls.

I turn around to the guys "well I guess we better do the same" I say and walk towards our lockers to get our books.

"So are you getting a second date Huntz?" Colin asks

"I don't know yet I asked her out for Friday last night and she said she would let me know" I tell them

"She's playing hard to get? You really have met your match" Finn says as we head off to economics.

The morning goes so slow that once lunch is here I'm glad to get out we grab food and head to the girls table I sit next to Rory.

"So do you have an answer to my question from last night?" I ask her

"Yes I do have an answer for you and that answer is ..." I'm holding my breath "yes" she says and I exhale and I think about what we can do.

We all continue to eat and have menial chit chat. While this is all going on I think about what me and Rory are doing. Are we a couple? Are we exclusive? Or is this just casual? I realise then that we need to sort this out before the next date.

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask her softly and she nods and we get up

"I will see you guys in class after" I say to the guys as we walk out of the dining hall and out side to the court yard where I take a seat.

"What's going on Logan?" She asks me

"I just want to know what you see us as?" I ask her hoping she will understand

"How do you mean us?" She asks back

"Is what we are doing casual dating or are we mutually exclusive? Am I your boyfriend now? I need to know so I do the right thing by both of us" I ramble

"Well what would you prefer?" She asks

"I'm not used to the boyfriend thing or the mutually exclusive thing either but I know that your special and that casual dating is not your thing but it's the only thing I know how to do and I don't want to hurt you" I tell her I look her in the eyes and I see a fire I haven't seen before.

"Lets call it casual and see how it goes" she says and I look at her in shock "seriously?" I ask "yes seriously, was there anything else to discuss because I need to get back to my locker" she says and I shake my head as she walks away.

She never ceases to amaze me. I get up and also head to my locker and grab my books for the afternoon classes. I meet the guys outside the class.

"So what did you have to talk to Rory about?" Finn asked

"Just making sure we are both in the same place about what we are" I tell them

"What you are?" They ask looking at me dumbfounded

"As in a couple or casual" I say

"So your a couple right?" Seth asks

"No it's casual her choice" I reply

"No way you got reporter girl doing a casual relationship?" Robert asks

"You are as shocked as I am about that development" I say

"You better not screw this up huntzberger" Finn says as we walk into English literature.

The rest of the day flies by I get home and decide to do some homework. Still dumbfounded by Rory's response to doing the casual dating thing.

 **Rory's POV**

I head to my locker after the talk with Logan. Did I just agree to casual dating? I think I did just so I could spend time with Logan. My next thought is how long will he hang around for me if I don't give it up. Then I start to doubt myself and everything else.

Steph arrives just in time.

"Rory you alright?" She asks

"No I need to get out of her can we go and get manis and pedis and skip afternoon class we need to talk" I ask her.

"Sure I will text the girls to say the need to find another way home" she says as we walk out of school and head towards the spa to be pampered.

Once in the pedi chairs Steph speaks up.

"So what did he want to talk about?" She asks me

"He asked what we were as in exclusive or casual and then he went and said all about how he hasn't done exclusive or even knows if he can and then I agreed to be casual, that stunned him but as I was walking back to my locker I started to freak out about us and sex and I needed to get out of there" I ramble to her.

"Whoa no wonder you needed to get out. Ok so the casual thing is not so bad it just means you both can date others and do what you like without being tied down. Now the sex thing it's up to you about how much importance you put on the whole need to be in love to do it for the first time" she tells me " also ask your mom she would love to help guide you and if that is no success there's always your pro/con lists" she adds.

We finish getting our nails done and Steph takes me home.

"Mom are you here?" I call out

"Kitchen" she says

I make my way in and pour myself some coffee and grab some chocolate pop tarts.

"What's up kiddo?" She asks

"Is dad home?" I asks

"No" she replies

"Will he be home soon?" I check even further as I don't want him hearing this conversation.

"No he won't be home till just in time for dinner" she clears up

I tell her all about the Logan talk and she agrees with Steph.

"There is on more thing though, being that it's a casual relationship I am worried about the sex factor" I say to her totally embarrassed.

"I knew we would be getting here soon, what about the sex factor is getting you?" She asks me

"How will I know when I'm ready and do I have to be in love or" mom cuts me off.

"Rory only you will know when your ready I can't answer that for you I can however make sure you know to protect yourself don't do a mommy and well you know" she tells me making me more confused. I head up to my room and pull out my laptop and start doing what I know best pro/con list time:

Pro:

I'm 16  
Better with someone I know than a random  
I'd rather not go to college a virgin  
He treats me well  
He likes me  
I don't want to lose him

Con:

I'm not sure I'm really ready  
I'm not in love but do I have to be  
Do I really want to do it now

I look at my lists and I realise that it might just be time to do it but it's going to be interesting on how to get it into Logan's head that I want to.

Friday at school goes by like every other day and I head home and get ready for the date.

I decide to wear my red skin tight Dolce dress with my red heels and my black purse I throw on my black DKNY jacket. I head down stairs just before 730 I go say bye to mom and dad.

"I'm heading out be home later" I say and walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going in that dress?" Dad asks getting protective like usual.

"Out" is all I say and I walk out the front door to find Logan pulling up in the drive I jump straight in.

"Lets get out of here" I say

"You wish is my command" he says as he drives towards wherever he is taking me for this date.

"So what's the plan for tonight? I ask.

"Well how about some burgers and then that depends what you want to do after that we could go to a club or wherever you want" he says with a suggestive tone.

"Sounds good" I reply

We arrive at Signs the best burger place in the area we get a table and both order.

"So you have been rather quite since our talk yesterday" he says

"Yeah sorry about that just had a lot on my mind" I say

"Anything you want to share"he asks

"Just thinking about how us in our casual format is going to work is all" I say

"Will it work?" He asks

"I'm hoping so" I reply as our burger and fries are brought to our table.

I start to eat and I look and see a glint in Logan's eyes that has me hopeful.

 **Logan's POV**

Our food was just brought out and I'm looking back at her wondering what she is thinking and what does she have under that dress.

We eat our meal in pleasant silence. "So club, bar or somewhere else?" I ask her

"Lets go dancing" she says surprising me further but with what she is wearing it's a perfect choice.

We leave and I drive to Vamp a very exclusive club that I have unlimited access to and a permanently booked booth at.

We go straight to the VIP entrance and get let in, we check our coats and head to my booth.

A waitress comes over and takes our drink order. "So is there a curfew tonight" I ask her

"Don't know didn't hang around long enough to find out" she says

"What does that mean?" I ask

"It means before dad could say anything other then question what I'm doing going out in this dress I walked out" she tells me and I really start to wonder what happened to the Rory thought I knew.

"Ok then" I say as our drinks arrive I take a sip of my scotch while she has a drink of her vodka club soda.

"Can we dance?" She asks and I get up and take her hand as we move out to the dance floor.

We start moving to the beat in time with each other, I lean forward and start to kiss her while we keep moving in time. I get lost in these kisses as our tongues dance and massage each other's. We take a breather from our kisses and continue to dance with each other. Soon we hear a squeal and both look towards the entrance and there is Steph and Colin. Steph comes straight over to us.

"Rory, Logan good to see you not that I expected to see you here. Looking good Gilmore" Steph says

"Why don't you and Colin join us in our booth?" Rory asks her

"Sounds good" Steph says and she follows us over and Colin joins us shortly after we take a seat.

"Evening Rory, huntz how long you guys been here?" Colin says

"About 20 minutes now" I say as I take another drink I see Rory has finished hers.

"Did you want another?" I ask her

"Yes please" she says

"Drinking tonight?" Steph asks her

"Yes not like Colin's party last week but having a couple" she says clarifying

"It's good to see you let your hair down" Steph says back to her. "Bathroom to freshen up?" Steph asks Rory and she agrees. They get up and go to the ladies.

"So how's your date going?" Colin asks

"Really well, it's almost like she is a different person like more open to new experiences if you get what I mean" I tell him

"Are you saying the sweet and innocent Ms Gilmore-Hayden may give it up sometime soon?" He asks

"If the way we were dancing and making out on the dance floor before is anything to go by then yes" I tell him and he looks at me stunned.

"Just remember Huntz she not like the others don't hurt her or Finn will hurt you" he says.

 **Rory's POV**

Steph and I head off to the bathroom, she wants the gossip and we both know it.

"So what's with the new Gilmore?" She asks me

"New Gilmore?" I ask back

"Yeah sexy party dress, out clubbing , drinking you know what I mean" she says

"I just feel like I need to live a little and stop being so scared" I reply

"So does that also mean about our other talk too?" She asks

"Yeah mom was no help so I pro/con listed it and the lists never lie" I say

"So what way did it finish"

"Pro" I say and she squeals again

"Rory you are really going to do it tonight?"

"I don't know if it's tonight but it will happen soon" I say as I finish freshening up my make up.

"Lets get back to the guys, can't keep them waiting" I say

We walk back out to the boys and our drinks are waiting for us after that talk I need one so before I know it I have drank it all.

Steph looks over to me "dance?"

"Definitely" I say back and get up with her and head back to the dance floor as we get out there a new song starts its p!nk's 'get the party started' and Steph and I just lose ourself in the song as it's one of our get ready songs. I look over and see the guys just watching us and I smile at the great night I'm having our with my best friend and our dates. Next song that comes on is 'get it started' by black eyed peas we just keep dancing after another couple of songs I need a drink and take a rest so I head back to our booth and Steph follows me.

I sit down next to Logan and the waitress comes over I get another drink and so does Logan.

"Having fun?" He asks me

"Yeah having a great time" I say and I lean back and kiss him deeply and with vigor.  
He kisses me back and I lose myself in the moment. I soon gain my faculties and ended the kiss and turn back around to find my drink waiting for me I take a drink and relax back into Logan's arms. Steph looks over at me in awe and I smirk.

We all continued to enjoy drinks and more dancing. I looked down at my watch and see that it's 1am and start to panic but then I just forget about it I will be in enough trouble with dad already why ruin the night now.

"Did you want to go?" He asks me.

"Somewhere but not home" I tell him

"Ok I have an idea" he says and we get up I give Steph a hug and a kiss on the cheek and we head to get our coats and leave towards Logan's car and we get in and he takes us to our next location.

 ** _That's the next one done all, hope you all enjoy it._**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Time**

 **Warning sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**

After leaving the club we drive for around ten minutes till we arrive at a big mansion.

"Is this your home?" I ask him

"Yes it is, would you like to come in?" He asks me.

"Sure" I say knowing where this is heading.

We get out of the car and head towards the front door and he unlocks it quietly. He leads me upstairs I am worried someone will hear us because of my heels. We soon reach a room and Logan leads me inside. He then puts some soft music on as I take a seat on his king size bed. He comes and sits down beside me "we can stop at anytime you want ok" he says to me and I nod "Rory did you hear me?" He asks "yes I know" I say in a soft voice.

He leans towards me and tenderly kisses me as he has one arm around my waist and the other around the side of my face. I deepen the kiss as I put my arms around his neck, like in the club I lose myself in the moment.

I feel Logan's hands start to roam along my body and I enjoy every moment. I then remove my hands from around his neck and start to undo the buttons of his shirt I get them all undone and remove his shirt and take in the sight. You can tell he works out and looks after himself, he then starts to unzip my dress and help me out of it till all I'm wearing is my strapless red bra and thong. I hear his breath hitch when he finally takes in the sight of my body. He then proceeds to lay me down on the bed and explore my body with kisses first down my neck and to my pulse point between my neck and shoulder, then he trails his way down my chests and abdomen until he reaches my pelvis. I pull him back up to my face and I kiss him hard and passionately while I undo his belt and take his pants off.

"Are you sure Rory?" He asks me again trying to make sure I'm really ready for this.

"Yes I am sure Logan" I tell him more firmly and I kiss him again while removing my bra just to show him how serious I am. He then removes his boxers and I look down and see his hard member and it scares and excites me at the same time. I remove my thong and now I am lying in front of him naked waiting for his next move.

 **Logan's POV**

"Are you sure Rory?" I ask her one last time knowing that after this there is no return.

"Yes I'm sure Logan" she tells me she then removes her bra and I'm gone I set my eyes on that beautiful body of hers. I then proceed to remove my boxers as I lay next to her naked, she looks down at my penis and then looks back at me I wonder what she is thinking. All i can think is this is really happening Rory Gilmore-Hayden. She then removes her thong and my insides going wild. I lean in and start kissing her again more passionately then I think I've ever kissed anyone. I lean over to my bedside table and grab a condom and put it on I come back to her and look down at her beautiful face.

"God your beautiful" I say to her as I position myself between her legs over her entrance. I slowly ease myself into her being as gentle as possible knowing that I am getting her greatest gift. I ease in and out of her ever so slowly as not to hurt her because she is so tight. I keep moving at a steady pace and soon she starts to moan back in pleasure and I lean down and kiss her while working her in. As we continue I feel my release rising and I can hear her increasing moans and can tell she is close to orgasm too. I make sure I hold off long enough so that she gets her release and then I leg go of all control I have and am over come by my orgasm. After we finish I roll off of her and remove the condom and dispose of it in my bin next to the bed. I then roll back over to her and put my arm around her and hold her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her genuinely concerned

"Yeah I'm fine just working through the emotions running crazy in my mind" she says.

"Anything I can help with?" I ask her trying to be supportive through this.

"No this is good just holding me" she says "can you grab my purse for me" she asks and I move towards my dresser where her bag is and hand it over to her.

She pulls out her phone and takes a look.

"Oh god I'm going to be in so much trouble" she says

"Why?" I ask her

"It's 230am I'm still not home and I have like over a dozen missed calls from my parents" she tells me.

"Can you take me home?" She asks

"Yeah sure" I say and I get up go tommy draws and puts some sweats and a t shirt while Rory gets back into her underwear,bra and dress.

We rush out of the house and into my car I have her home in 10 minutes.

"I will call you tomorrow" I tell her

"I will let you know when I'm free to talk" she says as she gives me a quick kiss goodbye and rushes to her door. I drive back home and grab a drink and go back to my room. I call the one person I know will always be free to talk.

She answers thank god

"Logan why are you call so late?" She asks me

"I just needed to talk to some one that won't judge me" I tell her

"What can I help with baby brother?" She says

"Well I have been on a couple of dates with Rory and we discussed that we are casual and not exclusive but she was also a virgin. I just dropped her home and now I'm feeling lost I said I would call her tomorrow but she said she would call me. What do I do?"

"What have you guys done?"she asks me

"Well tonight we had sex together for the first time" I tell her

"So she is no longer a virgin?" She asks me

"Yeah, I made sure she was ok with it asked her many times, then after we were cuddling and then she checked her phone and freaked out and asked me to take her home" I say

"Why did she freak at her phone?" She asks

"Well she had over a dozen missed calls from her parents and it was way past any curfew she could have and she didn't leave home on happy terms with her dad as far as I know" I tell her

"From everything you have said she is just nervous and she is young too so you have to give her time and space. She will call you when she is ready" she says

"Thanks honour your the best" I say and I hang up finish my drink and go to sleep.

 **Rory's POV**

I quickly leave Logan's can and run to the house I unlock as quietly as possible and try to sneak up stairs.

"What time do you call this young lady?" He asks

"It's 245 dad I know what time it is" I tell him

"Where have you been?" He asks

"Out on a date and we ran into Steph and her date so we caught up and lost track of time ok" I say partially lying.

"No it's not ok, you are more responsible than this. What's going on with you lately you seem to be different" he says to me.

"Dad I'm growing up you need to let me, I'm also going to make mistakes but you need to trust me so I can learn from them. I'm also not going to make the same mistake you and mom did ok. I'm not going to fall pregnant before it's time for me ok, so just let me live" I say to him and I head up to bed.

I change and sit back on my bed it's now 3 am I need to speak to Steph she is the only one that will understand. I decide to text her to see if she can talk.

*are you free need to talk ASAP!*

A minute later my phone rings

"Rory are you ok? What's wrong?" She asks me in her worried tone.

"I'm ok I think, I just needed to talk to a friend that was not a parent" I say

"I understand so where did you guys go after you left the club?" She asks

"We went back to his" I say

"Was it everything you expected?" She asks

"Yes and no. He was amazingly gentle and it was really good but now I'm going through the emotional turmoil within" I say

"I know what you mean hun I went through the same thing but you will get through. Hey how bout I bring the girls over in the afternoon we can grab pizza and all the junk and watch movies all afternoon and night, I can even swipe some tequila and we can do a movie drinking game" she says

"Sounds great day how bout 2 I will order pizza at 130, anyways I'm going to hit the sack I'm so tired" I say and we say good night and I will see them later today.

I don't wake up till 1230 so I get up have a shower and put some sweatpants and a hoodie on and head downstairs to get some coffee before the girls get here I get Leah to do the usual movie binge set up in the theatre and I grab some shot glasses too.

I just finished ordering the pizza when mom walks in.

"Hey kiddo missed you last night" she says

"Yeah sorry we lost track of time" I say

"What did you get up to?" She asks

"We went out for burgers then onto a club where we ran into Steph and Colin spent a few hours dancing and stuff then went back to his place to hang out" I say trying to leave certain details out.

"What did you do at Logan's?" She asks again

"We just hung out, talked made out you know" I say get awkward

"Oh so nothing super special then?" She proves further

"Alright yes we did mom ok but we were protected and all that make sure dad doesn't find out he will kill Logan if he found out and I think he is going to start relaxing back a little after our talk this morning" I say

"I don't want gory details but was he good to you?" She asks

"Yes mom her was a perfect gentleman about it, now can we finish this the girls are coming over" I say

"Sure sweets I leave you girls be" she says and heads out of the room.

 ** _So it finally happened now what next for these two huh? You will just have to keep reading to find out._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Girls day and Sent away**

 **Rory's POV**

The doorbell rings and Leah lets the girls in and they make there way to the theatre room where I am already in my favourite chair.

"Hey girls" I say greeting them and they all take a seat in their spots and start to help themselves to food.

"What movie will we watch?" Madeline asks

"Well are we going to drinking game it?" I ask Steph and she pulls out a huge bottle of Jose Cuervo "yes we are" she says "then I choose reservoir dogs the rules are you take a drink when: Someone says a colour. Someone says 'diamonds'. Someone says 'fuck'. Someone smokes" I tell them.

"Are we going to be able to walk afterwards?" Louise asks

"Well how about each time it happens the next person drinks just so we are not insanely drunk and if we feel up to it rather than movies all night lets get dressed up and go out you all have clothes for that in my closet anyways" I say to them.

"Sounds good" they all say and Leah brings in the pizzas we dig in and once done set up our shots and I put the movie on we all sit close to the table so we can refill our shot once our turn is done.

By the end of the movie we are all very buzzed "I am so glad you changed the rules there Rory or we wouldn't be going out" Paris says

We all head up to my room and start to get ready.

"So how was last nights date Rory?" Louise asks

"It was good we went out for burgers then to vamp where we ran into Steph and Colin then I went back to his place for a while then he took me home" I say trying to be casual

"What did you get up to at his place?" Madeline asks and as she does Steph almost chokes on her drink

"Yes we did it alright so I'm no longer a virgin alright" I say a little too loud because dad must have been walking past right at that point.

"What did you just say?" He asks

"Oh shit dad nothing you must of misheard what I said" trying to save the situation

"No I know what I heard and it was that Logan creep right? He pushed you to do it didn't he?" He says looking totally crazy

"Ok dad all cards down yes it was Logan and no he didn't push me to do it he asked me enough time if I was ok and if I wanted to continue I said yes because I wanted to and like I said last night I will not end up like mom pregnant at 16 ok, now can you please get out we are getting ready to go out" I yell at him

"So that is what you have been talking about huh?" Steph asks and I nod in response. We then all head into my closet and help decide what we are going to wear out tonight.

"Going clubbing after dinner girls?" I ask and they all agree, so we find our sexiest outfits and all get dressed. I'm wearing a strapless cream Valentino mid thigh dress with black kitten heels and my black purse, Steph is wearing a micro mini dress in emerald green by Gucci, Madeline is in a purple thigh length dress by Ralph Lauren, Louise decide on a black mini skirt with a shiny pink holter top by Armani and Paris is wearing a blue knee length fitted number by Marc Jacobs. I call the limo service and our car will be here in 20 minutes enough time for some touch ups and we head out my bedroom when my mom comes barging down the hall.

"How in the hell did your Dad find out?!" Mom asks

"He over heard me talking to the girls why?" I ask

"He is going crazy talking about killing Logan and sending you away to boarding school" she says

"No way mom you have to talk him out of it" I say as we head out.

We get in the limo and I open the champagne and fill my glass and skull it.

"Tepenyaki traders please" I tell the driver and I pour myself another glass.

"If he's going to send me away then I guess it's time to enjoy what time I'm with you girls, because if I know Dad I will be at an all girls boarding school within a week and won't be back except for vacation and special holidays" I say

"Oh Rory we are going to miss you so much" they all say

"I will miss you girls too, now let's just have an amazing night and forget about it till it's confirmed over breakfast tomorrow" I say

We arrive at the restaurant and we spend the next 2 hours stuffing our face with tepenyaki. Then we get back in the limo and head around to CoCo our favourite club which has a booth reserved for us.

We cut the line and head straight to our booth where we order 3 bottles of champagne. They bring them over and we pour our glasses and cheers to a good night and one of our last nights out together. We finish the first bottle and hit the dance floor.

We are all dancing together and then guys start to come over and dance with us and we all enjoy the attention and fun. After a few songs I excuse myself and go to our booth for another drink. I sit back and survey the room seeing all the people when I all of a sudden spot the guys in a booth on the other side of the room and as I see them they spot the girls and they all get jealous looks on their faces except Logan who looks disappointed and I know why because he doesn't see me down there. I gulp down another couple of glasses before a guys comes over and asks me to dance, I agree Logan and I are casual and as of a weeks time I will be surrounded by girls so may as well make the most of it.

We walk down to the dance floor and start moving to the beat against each other and he puts his arms around me and I move in time with the music enjoying my night out. After a few songs I see the girls are all at the table together so I excuse myself to join them for some more drinks.

I sit down next to Steph "if looks could kill the guy you just danced with would be dead" she whispers to me and I look and see jealousy in his eyes and I thought he wanted it casual.

We finish the second bottle and move onto the third. As we do the boys all join us.

"Fancy seeing you beautiful ladies here tonight?" Finn says

"Well after the day I have had I needed to get out and enjoy my last tastes of freedom" I say with sarcasm.

"Whatever do you mean reporter girl?" Robert asks

"I'm going to be shipped away within the next week after what my father found out by accident this afternoon" I say looking at Logan and he goes as white as a sheet.

"Looks like you have seen a ghost huntz" Seth says

"What did he find out?" Colin asks

"Oh that I'm no longer a virgin and that I'm changing and he is scared because he can no longer control me so he is shipping me off to an all girl boarding school so I can stay out of trouble, so you will be lucky to see me for vacation and holidays after this week" I say

"Do you want me to kill him love?" Finn asks nodding at Logan "no Finn it's all fine not his fault mine for talking so loud at home" I say grabbing another glass of champagne. I get up and walk to Logan "dance with me" I say and he follows me onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Rory, I can't believe this is happening" he says to me.

"I can so don't worry, I just want to enjoy what time I can with you before I'm shipped away. I don't know where yet but I know it will happen. Oh and stay far away from my dad at least for the next 6 months he is ready to kill you for taking my innocence away" I ramble as we dance. I then lean in and kiss him he pulls back "are you sure Rory?" He asks me "of course I'm sure I want to enjoy you as much as I can during the next week" I say again and I kiss him again with more urgency this time.

"Can we go to your place?" I ask him

"Yeah sure" he says and I head back to our booth to get my bag

"We are going I will talk to you girls tomorrow and see you boys on Monday for my last week at chilton" I say the boys holler at us "don't do anything we wouldn't do" as we walk out Logan calls his car around and the driver takes us back to his.

I spend the night at Logan's and we have sex multiple times through out the evening at around 6 in the morning I realise I need to get home so I call for my car and they pick me up 15 minutes later and then I'm home 10 minutes after that.

I walk in the house and go up to my room to shower and change. I head back down to the dining room to get coffee and mom and dad are already there I get a cup and sit in my spot.

"So which school and when am I leaving?" I ask as I take a mouthful of coffee.

"Surval Montreux near lake Geneva in Switzerland and you fly out at 2pm next Saturday, we thought it would be best to give you a week to say good bye and sort all you things out" Dad says to me

"Fine if you need me I will be in my room packing" I say and I trudge up to my room and pull out my big traveling trunk and start to put in clothes I'm not going to need during the next week. I only put a few clothes in and then I break down into tears.

How can they do this to me, they know I love my life here. Before I know it I'm calling Steph.

"When do you leave and where are you going?" She asks

"Switzerland and next Saturday" I cry through the phone

"It will be ok Rory we will miss you but we will be able to get through this" she tells me and I just cry some more while she tries to soothe me. After I get of the phone I text Logan.

*im off to Switzerland next Saturday, can we see each other everyday since I will be gone within a week?*

*whatever you want, I'm going to miss you*

I look at the last one and I can't respond, I just burst into more tears.

Lunch goes by and I stay in my room same for dinner. At around 8 I head down to the kitchen and get myself a tub of Ben & jerrys ice cream and take it back to my room ignoring my parents.

I go to bed by 10 but have trouble sleeping and around midnight I hear a tap on my balcony window.

 ** _Another chapter down. Now who saw that coming because I know I didn't not till I was writing. Hope you enjoy._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Parties Goodbyes**

 **Rory's POV**

I hear a tap at my balcony window and I get up and open my curtains to find the one and only Logan Huntzberger standing there. I open the window and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a whisper

"You said you wanted to see me everyday so here I am" he says and I put my arms around him and start kissing him and leading him back to my bed like the last two nights we have sex but this time in my bed while my parents are in the house and have no idea the reason I'm being sent away is doing just what they hoped to take me away from.

We fall asleep until my alarm goes off at 630, it wakes us both up.

"Damn Logan your still here, sneak back out the way you came and I will see you in a bit over an hour" I say to him as I get up and go to my bathroom to shower. Once dressed I head downstairs and get my take away coffee and have some pancakes. Once done I walk out still not having said a word to my parents in more than 24 hours.

I go out side and instead of Steph, Logan is there.

"Where is Steph?" I say

"I offered to pick you up so I can spend more time with you" he says to me and I give him a kiss and we head off to school. He parks the car and we walk in together him holding my hand and go straight to my locker.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering by the end of the week I'm out of here and off to boarding school. I still can't believe they are doing that" I say and I bang my head against my locker. Then the rest of the group rocks up"So are you being shipped off?" They ask and I realise Logan and Steph didn't tell anyone.

"Yes I leave on Saturday afternoon" I say and I see everyone's faces drop.

"At least tell us you will be close enough that we can visit?" Finn asks

"How does Switzerland sounds?" I reply

"No that's too far away" Louise says

"That's the point and it's all girls too" I say

"So Gilmore farewell party this Friday, my place" Colin says

"Sounds good now about this week I want it to be fun and memorable, so here is the plan from now on mornings the girls pick me up though it was a nice surprise Logan and the afternoons I spend with you Logan. Can you all agree to that?" And they do.

The week flies by each afternoon I spend with Logan making sure we remember each other.

On Thursday afternoon I bring up the elephant in the room.

"So after I get on my flight we won't see each other for a while" I say with melancholy in my voice.

"I know but I'm still going to miss you" he says

"I know I will too but you will need to move on find others to fill your time I know you will have no problem with that" I say

"Rory don't say that" he says

"It's true Logan I won't be with anyone but that's because of circumstance not because I don't want to and you will be at Yale in 8 months enjoy your freedom before the Huntzberger dynasty becomes a reality" I say letting him know he will be free once I'm on the plane.

"I think I should go home now still got last minute things to pack if I want to enjoy tomorrow night" I say

"Let me drive you" he says

"It's fine I will grab a cab see you at school tomorrow" I say after I get dressed and head downstairs. Just as I'm walking out the door Honour walks in.

"Rory what are you doing here?" She asks

"Just spending time with Logan before I get shipped away on Saturday" I say

"Shipped away?"she asked

"Yeah Dad found out I was having sex and thinks I'm going to end up like mom 16 and pregnant so I'm being shipped off to boarding school in Switzerland" I tell her

"Oh that's so sad Rory well I better let you go and talk soon ok"

 **Logan's POV**

I just lay in my bed after she has gone home then there is a knock on my door.

"Just a minute" I say and I quickly grab some boxers

"Come in" I call

I turn around and see Honour. "What are you doing here?" I ask her

"I came to visit you and Finn may have called and said you needed your sister, what's going on?" She asks

"Well I have continued seeing Rory even though she leaves in less than 48 hours and I think I fell for her and she is telling me to move on once she goes to Switzerland" I pour out to her.

"Sure sounds like it and she is telling you to move on because she knows nothing can happen with her for more than 2 years and 8 months till she is at college and if your both lucky enough it will be Yale but by then you will be a junior and she will be a freshman. She is right you will have to move on but enjoy the time you have with her now" she says and she heads off to her room.

Rory's last day of school went off without a hitch but she went home with the girls so she can get ready for tonight's party. I change at home and make sure I have enough condoms because I know it will happen. I drive over to Colin's at 7 party starts at 8 but the rest of us get there early for a pre party celebration.

I get there to find the girls and all the guys there. "The last of our party to arrives" Colin says and hands me my scotch. I see Rory sitting there with space next to her wearing the hottest little black party dress with her hair nicely curled and make up done perfect she takes my breath away and I go sit down by her and give her a kiss.

"So when is the next time you will be home?" Madeline asks

"I think I'm just going to stay there till summer" she says knocking me sideways

"Summer" we all say

"Yeah I don't know when spring break is and it will hurt too much seeing you guys for such a short time" she tells us and my heart breaks I was already planning something's to do with her now I have to wait for summer.

"I didn't want this to bring the party down now come on let's drink up and enjoy my last night of non boarding school life" she says and she swallows the rest of her drink and goes and gets another from the bar all the while party set up is taking place around them.

The party starts and all the guest start to arrive they say their farewells to Rory and then start drinking and mingling and dancing after a couple of hours I pull her away from everyone and take her up to my guest bedroom. Where we spend the next hour and a half saying good bye to each other's bodies. After we finish we get redressed and head back down where the party is still pumping and Rory grabs a drink and finds he friends for a dance while I hit the bar for a few shots and another scotch.

"How are you holding up mate?" Finn asks me

"To be honest mate not very well, I'm going to miss her more than she knows" I tell him

"Tell her then" he tells me

"She has already told me to move on once she is on the plane" I tell him

"Really she said that?" He ask

"Yeah she is well beyond her years, but the harder thing is I am actually falling for her so letting go is going to be tough" i say to him not realising I opened up so much.

"Don't worry she will be back" he says as he grabs another drink and walks off to find his girl.

3 hours later the party had ended and it was just the group all doing shots at Rory's request.

"In less then 12 hours I will be on a plane to Switzerland and away from all of you" she says and she starts crying I pull her in to a hug and kiss her on the head and everyone including my friends look at me like I grew a second head except Finn because he knows the truth.

"Take me to bed" she whispers in my ear and I lift her up.

"She is ready for bed we will see you in the morning" I say and carry her up to our room. She proceeds to undress me and I start undressing her and we soon have sex for another two times before we have to get up and get her home so her parents can take her to the airport we are all going to take a limo ourselves.

She has her coffee then I drive her home and then back to Colin's. the limo is picking us up a 12 and it's only 1130 so I go in a grab myself a scotch.

"Ok Logan cut the crap, your only casual with Rory yet you are acting like you really care for her" Steph says to me

"That's because I do Steph I'm falling for her and it so hard to see her leave like this and it's going to be harder to follow her wishes" I say taking a swig of my scotch.

"What wishes?" Louise asks

"To move on once she is gone" I say "if she wants that then I can't see her when she back on holidays or vacation" I tell them and they look at me shocked.

"But Logan you cant" Finn says

"I will do what I need to preserve myself Finn" I say

"But then you will hurt Rory which you promised me you wouldn't do" he yells back

"She did it to me first Finn" I say and I finish my drink I look out the window and see the limo here.

"lets get this over with" I say and I walk out and get in the limo.

45 minutes later we are all standing by the security gate waiting for Rory she walks along with her parents and we all look at her sadly.

Her father see me and just about explodes "what's he doing here" I hear him hiss. "Saying goodbye to your daughter now quite" Lorelai says.

She makes her way over to us she hugs all the boys saying she will miss them and see them at summer then to all the girls but Steph. So goes to Steph hugs her and starts to cry and it's like their is an unspoken conversation that happens and it's hard for me to take.

Then she is in front of me all I can do is kiss her I have no words I can't get them out, so I put all my feelings into the kiss. "Bye Logan, take care and see you at summer" she says and then goes over to her parents gives her mom a hug and grabs her carry on. She still not talking to her dad because it's too much what he is doing to her.

She walks through security and waves then turns the corner. I walk straight back out to our limo and pour myself a scotch and down it in a heartbeat. Soon everyone else is back and I'm onto my third glass just pouring and drinking.

"Huntz it's not going to help" Finn says to me and all I can do is think of her the car moves and I pull out my phone and send her a text.

goodbye Rory I will miss, you good luck with all your endeavours and maybe when it's time for us we will meet again xxx*

Once sent I turn my phone off and grab the scotch again.

 **Rory's POV**

I have said all the goodbyes and the hardest were Steph and Logan but I have to let him go.

I'm sitting waiting for the flight to board when I get a text it's from Logan.

goodbye Rory I will miss, you good luck with all your endeavours and maybe when it's time for us we will met again xxx*

What does that mean? I'm confused that text is full of emotion and we were just casual.

I try to call him but only get his voicemail I don't leave a message. I then call Steph she would still be in the car with him.

"Hey why you calling already?" She says and I know she is being cryptic to keep it from him that it's me.

"Is he there? Did he turn his phone off?"

"Yes and yes. It's not going very well" she says to me.

"We are just casual that's what he wanted, why is he sending me a text that reads like I won't see him for years?" I ask her

"Because you probably won't, they won't be around when you are here" she replies

"How long till you can talk properly?" I ask her

"About 10 minutes, I will call you back let me text me if it is no longer able to be facilitated" she says and we hang up.

He's taking it badly? Was there more to what we had then I realised? Was I losing him?

I sat there think about all the possibilities I look at the time still 45 mins till the flight leaves so boarding will be in about 15 minutes.

5 minutes later my phone rings.

"What's going on Steph?" What was with his text tell me" I say to her

"He won't be here in the summer and you won't see him again unless by chance. He is hurting, he was falling for you and now he needs to take time to heal. He is hitting the bottle right now, the boys are trying to pull him out but I think you may have just had your first case of a man falling for you Ms Gilmore-Hayden" she says to me and my heart breaks I have hurt him and with that not seeing him when I get back will hurt me.

"Your speaking to Rory" I hear in the background from Logan. "Why?" He asked in a drunk tone.

"I'm speaking to her because you sent her a text before she flew out of the country and now she is going crazy because of it you are so clueless sometimes Huntzberger" she yells at him.

"I will let you go Steph my flight is boarding now. I will call you when I can and send emails make sure you have a pool party organised for when I'm due back at my mom and dads I'm going to need it" I tell her "love you and tell the girls I love them too. And tell Finn and Colin to look after him please" I say and end the phone call.

The flight is now boarding thank god my parents got me first class.

I take my seat on the flight and head off for Switzerland and my new home until summer.

 **So I don't think any of us expected that but things can't be easy we know that. Keep reading to find out more**


	11. Chapter 11

**Homeward bound & Broken people**

Five months later

 **Rory's POV**

I get off my flight and head straight to baggage claim, my bags come out quickly and I make my way to the exit as I'm walking along I see a sign Gilmore-Hayden.

"That's me" I say not expecting the service

"This way miss" he says as he grabs my bags and takes me out to the white stretch hummer waiting out side. Oh I love my friends I think as he opens the door and I slide in all the lights come on "SURPRISE!" And I see my girls all here and I squeal and hug them all and we open the champagne and start drinking. It's been since my farewell bash that I last had an alcoholic drink as my boarding school is extremely strict.

"To summer with my girls" I cheer

"So to get rid of the elephant in the room where are the boys?" I ask

"All will be there with the notable exception as you should know then they are flying out for summer in Spain and Greece" Steph says

"So what's been happening tell me" I say as we make our way back to my place.

It takes 20 minutes to get home and I head straight upstairs have a shower and change into my blue Dolce bikini. I head back down stairs and out to the pool and everyone is there I first walk over to the boys who are playing table tennis.

"My gosh love look at you, your a sight for sore eyes" Finn says as he wraps me up in his arms and I'm so glad I'm home. I hug all the guys and then ask how the rest of senior year was. They say it was a blast and then they tell me that all five of them got into Yale.

"Congrats guys I'm so happy for you all." I say and they notice some sadness hit me.

"He is ok Rory, just can't handle seeing you since you will be gone again in two months" Colin tells me.

"How did it happen that he fell for me?" I ask them as his best friends they should have some idea.

"We don't know and he still won't tell us" Seth says.

"For the first week after you left he pretty much drank every night and was at school hungover everyday till Mitchum found out and whipped his ass" Robert tells me

I then drop my glass. "Excuse me guys I will be back" I say and I go back to my room and grab my phone turn my caller id on private and call him.

It rings 6 times till he answers.

"What do you want?" He says and I can tell he is drunk.

"I want to know why you feel the need to be endlessly drunk all the time to get over me when I thought we were only casual until I get a text from you filled with emotion saying goodbye forever unless our paths cross again after I finish boarding school and how and why did you fall for me" I blurt out

"Rory?" He ask

"Yes it's me who else would call you after 5 months away at boarding school and call you out on your crap" I say

"Fine here's the truth Rory. I love you I don't know how it happened but it did and this is the only way I can cope with you being 3800 miles away from me ok. In two months I will be at Yale and then I can throw myself into partying and girls like you wanted me to ok. Like I said in my text if we meet again under better circumstances we can see what happens until then leave me alone" he says and hangs up.

I walk over to my egg seat and sit down and start crying. I just cry and cry and cry until someone knocks on my door. I look up and see Steph and Finn.

"Why did you call him?" He asks me

"Because I needed closure" I say

"Was it worth it?" He asks

"Yes and no" I reply

"Steph I can't be here in Hartford for the summer I need to get away. I think I might go back to school and do some summer programs" I say and they look at me and realise that the Rory that they had worked so hard for was now broken and that back is old shy Rory that it's all about school.

"Everyone can finish the party I'm going to see what I can organise" I say

They leave my room and I open up my laptop and pull up the number for school. I call knowing they will be there.

I spend the next two hours working out how I can finish enough units to graduate a year early , which does include spending the next 12 months in Switzerland with no breaks but I need to do this it's the only way I know I can survive my broken heart and broken spirit. The party soon finishes and the girls are in my room.

"What's wrong Rory?" Paris asks

"I'm broken guys the only way I can get through is to throw myself in studies and to do that I'm spending the next 12 months in Switzerland and I'm going to graduate a year early" I tell them and Steph jumps up "you mean we will be at college together?" "Yes Steph so just make sure your grades stay high enough so we can go to Yale together and room together too" I say "well I have a flight out at 9 am tomorrow so I guess this is good bye again and see you all in 12 months" I add.

The girls leave and I head down stairs to find mom and dad I find them in the study.

"Hey kiddo what's going on?" Dad asks

"I'm going back to Switzerland tomorrow, I spoke with school I have worked out a way to do all required subjects and graduate a year early" I tell them and they look at me shocked.

"But what about your summer plans?" Mom asks

"The girls understand and this is more important for me right now" I tell them and I head back to my room.

I know within two minutes mom will be in here. Like clockwork she walks in.

"What's really going on sweets?" She ask me

I look at her and breakdown into tears, I tell her all about Logan and then about how I am now broken and I need to do this for me to heal. She understands and supports my decision.

The next morning I fly back to Switzerland and throw myself in my studies. After summer I felt like I was getting back to who I was before I met the boys and by the time my college acceptance letter came I was good old studious Rory with perfect grades again. I called Steph as soon as my letters came through.

"Please tell me you got into Yale?" I ask her

"I got in" she said and we cheered over the phone. I said I will see her in 2 months once graduation is done and we can start looking at two bedroom appartments off campus.

My parents and grandparents all flew over for graduation as I was valedictorian. We then flew back together via first class. I may never acknowledge it to my parents but boarding school may have been the best thing they did for me.

 **I hope you like the story, it's come along so well for me that I find I can't stop this one enough to work on my other one but it will get done soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flight Set up**

Once home I take my bags straight up to my room where I find my four best friends lounging on my bed. I drop my bags and run over and jump on them.

"So what are we doing this summer girls, because I am now a high school graduate" I say excitedly.

"Well have already booked a trip for the five of us to Maui for 3 weeks" Steph says and I am so excited for some sun and beaches. I'm a little over snow capped mountains and views of the lake.

"When do we leave?" I ask them

"Tonight" they say

"I have no time to pack" I scream at them

"I bought you a who new wardrobe for the trip and it's packed in your new luggage too" Steph says thinking of everything.

"So I guess I'm going to shower and change then we can head off to the airport yeah?" I say and they say yes.

I spend an hour showering and prepping myself. I come out in a pair of white mini denim shorts and a white tank top no bra and my black converse shoes.

"Lets go ladies" I say making sure I have my fake id I'm going to need it.

We check in at the airport and head to security and through to our flight Steph booked first class for us but the girls are all in the row in front of me so I just keep enjoying champagne and hope that no one sits beside me. Just before the doors close I hear group of rowdy young men and think great are these the travel buddies in my row.

I look over as they start to take their seats and I realise who it is. I lean forward to Steph who is sitting in front of me. "Did you know about this?" I say through gritted teeth.

"We had to do something we can see neither of you are coping with this" and I look across the row and see Colin and Finn smile at me.

"Out of all the planes in all the world you walk into this one" I say as I look over to them.

"Why hello love missed you a year is way too long" Finn says

"Where is you 5th brother in arms?" I ask not sure if I want to know the answer.

"Bathroom, don't worry love he will be next to you soon" he answers

"Wait next to me? You rats I know what your trying to do it won't work" I say

I grab another glass of champagne and down it in one go. Just as he take his seat next to me.

I look over to him and he is an absolute mess and it breaks my heart.

"What are you doing to yourself Logan?" I ask him as he does his buckle up.

"How do you know me?" He asks as he looks up and then he realises.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" He asks me

"Post graduation trip the girls wanted to celebrate me being back home for good and going to college next year" I tell him and he looks at me confused.

"Did you graduate early?" He asks

"Yes after I got of the phone to you last year I realised I needed to work hard and get back home so I could be with my friends and loved ones, so I organised with school to do all required units to get my diploma within 12 months so I'm now done with it, that is until Yale in 3 months" I tell him

"You got into Yale congratulations" he says with a genuine smile.

"Well I hope valedictorian as a junior would get you in" I joke

The plane now takes off and once drink service starts I ask for more champagne and Logan gets a scotch.

"So do you know where your going to live in new haven?" He asks

"Steph and I are going to get an apartment together" I tell him

I start to yawn and realise I have been awake for like 20 hours. "Excuse me Logan I'm going to sleep now this is my second flight for the day" I say as I ask for a pillow and blanket.

I recline back and make myself comfortable and I'm asleep within minutes.

 **Logan's POV**

I have now idea why the guys decided to fly commercial to Maui but hey I'm not arguing if it's more party time I will take it. I know she was due back today and I needed to get away to avoid seeing her. As we board the plan I had to go to the toilet so I made my way to the John and then down to my seat. At least it's first class so good service and comfortable seats. I take my seat and start to do up my belt.

"What are you doing to yourself Logan?" The girl next to me asks.

"How do you know me? I ask as I turn to face her and then I see that face the one that has been haunting my dreams for a year and a half now.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" I ask her seriously wondering.

"Post graduation trip the girls wanted to celebrate me being back home for good and going to college next year" she tells me and I look back at her confused she was only a junior she still has another year of high school before she comes to Yale I think.

"Did you graduate early?" I ask

"Yes after I got of the phone to you last year I realised I needed to work hard and get back home so I could be with my friends and loved ones, so I organised with school to do all required units to get my diploma within 12 months so I'm now done with it, that is until Yale in 3 months" she tells me.

Wait she said she had to do it to get home for friends and loved ones was I one of them? Her words lit a flame inside me that had been drowned ever since she left 17 months ago.

"You got into Yale congratulations" I say and I smile my first sincere smile in months

"Well I hope being junior and valedictorian gets you in" she says with a laugh. She was valedictorian too, that's good I'm so proud of her. I need a drink as the attendants come by I grab a scotch as Rory grabs a champagne.

"So do you know where you are going to live in new haven?" I ask genuinely curious maybe she will be close to me off campus.

"Steph and I are going to get an apartment together" she tells me and I should have known that as Steph and Colin are still together. Rory excuses her self to sleep and when I look at her she does look tired.

Once I'm sure she is asleep I get up and head over to Colin and Finn.

"So what's the rest of your plan huh? We are all going to Maui on the same flight with me and Rory next to each other and you had to have known she graduated early and is going to Yale. What else do you know that I don't?" I ask them hoping they will finally be honest with me.

"We are only guessing this next bit here but after she called you last summer she snapped, as in back to shy Rory the one we all knew she was originally. She made a spur of the moment decision to go back to school and push herself to complete high school so she could come back and try maybe not to be broken hearted or a broken person. You know when you called me after she called you a year ago I went to talk to her and she said she needed closure and I asked if it helped her answer was yes and no, which says to me she is still hurting and is still in love with you. Why do you think we booked everything because we needed to throw you two together again because without us doing that then you are both shells of the people we love" Finn tells me as I look back at her and I know I need to win her and her trust back. I can't be without her.

 **I know it's shorter than some but that's it for this one hope your enjoying it and there is more to come**


	13. Chapter 13

**Day one in Maui**

 **Warning sexual content**

 **Rory's POV**

I am soon woken by an attendant asking me to wake up and raise my seat as we are making our approach into Maui. I look next to me just to check if it was a dream or not and no it wasn't there he is in all his glory Logan Huntzberger the man whose heart I somehow stole and broke. But when I think about it he did that same to me he just realised sooner than I did.

The plane lands and we make our way to baggage claim collect our bags and head towards the exit the girls have planned this well because again there is a chauffeur with a sign with my name on it and we make our way with him to our limo and it takes us off to our hotel. Steph checks us in and we get our keys and she leads us out of the main building "where are we going Steph?" I ask her "we have a private villa for all the more fun" she says and I get excited.

We get to our villa and I explore and find which bedroom I want. Thank good she got a villa with 5 rooms because I'm not sharing on this trip. Once I settle my things in my room I decide to shower and change into a bikini and my sarong and put on some flip flops.

I head back out and find the girls opening up the champagne. "Please I need a glass of that" I say. "So what'a going on? Why are the boys here?" I ask them

"We know your hurting, we know why you are hurting, we want to try and help you heal by getting you back with Logan. He is a mess without you just like you are without him, you have gone back in your shell without him" Steph tells me and I realise they and the boys have set me up.

"I want you to know I'm fine ok I want to enjoy my 3 weeks here with you girls and maybe the boys can join us sometimes but I say if I decide to sleep with anyone or make out with someone it will be my choice and I will not deal with guilt trips. This is my graduation holiday with my girls I haven't seen in a year" I say to them and they nod in understanding.

"Now give me that drink and let's hit the pool I need to work on a tan" I say and do all I can to forget about Logan Huntzberger.

We arrive at the pool and find ourselves 5 lounge chairs all together and I start to rub lotion onto my arms, chest, and legs. "Hey Steph can you do my back?" I ask her as I lay down. "Sure" she replies and grabs the lotion. I look towards the pool entrance and I see the boys coming in and I thank god there are no free lounges next to us. Once done I turn over and see a pool attendant "can I please get a sex on the beach?" I ask them and the girls next to me choke on their water.

"Sure miss I will bring it back soon" he says. I look up and see the boys "hey boys" I say and I lay back enjoying the sun and showing off my body.

"Hey ladies, enjoying yourselves so far?" Colin asks

"Not yet but we will" I answer felling like life is getting back to normal. My drink arrives and I take a big drink I need as much alcohol as possible if I'm spending time with the boys.

"Well excuse us ladies we see some lounges we can grab, see you all later" Finn says and they move off and I can't help but stare at Logan as he walks past.

"When we get home you girls are dead" I say and I sit back and enjoy the sun and try to forget about the guys.

 **Logan's POV**

We get to the hotel and check in of course the boys choose the penthouse apartment. We head up stairs and settle in.

"So what are we doing today fellas?" I ask

"How about we go down to the pool today then go for a bar crawl in town tonight?" Seth says

"Sounds good, lets head down in 20 minutes" I say and I go and shower and change into my board shorts and head back out and the boys are ready to go.

We get to the pool and enter and I see a sight that makes me just crumble. There she is laying on a lounge with Steph rubbing lotion on her back and I think to myself I wish I was doing that for her. I can't imagine how Colin is doing as Steph is his girlfriend now.

We approach the girls and Colin says "Hey ladies, enjoying yourselves so far?" I am so glad I'm wearing my aviators, so no one can see where I'm looking but all I can do is look straight at her she is stunning. I never thought that a year and a half in Switzerland could change her like that but it did.

"Not yet but we will" she says with such cheekiness that I just want to flirt back but it's not time yet. As I look around I see she has a cocktail delivered and I can see she is out for a good time.

"Well excuse us ladies, we see some lounges that we can grab, see you later" Finn says as we move off to the recently vacated lounges and make ourselves comfortable.

"Drink Huntz?" Robert asks me

"Nah I think I will go to a swim" I say and I take my aviators off and head over to the pool and dive in. As I come up for air I feel the eyes of every female at the pool on me except for the ones I want. She has turned over and is sunning her back. I sigh and then decide to swim a few laps before I hop out and head back to my seat and lay down and put my aviators on so I can watch her without getting caught.

"So what's the plan mate?" Finn asks

"What plan?" I ask him trying to truly avoid the topic.

"With reporter girl? How are you going to get her back?" He replies

"What makes you think I'm going to try? She pushed me away remember" I say defensively

"But she's back for good huntz you can't be this stubborn can you?" He says and lets out and exasperated sigh. I lay back and watch as she turns back over finishes her cocktail and then gets up and dives in. After that I can't stand it, I get up "I'l see you later boys I need to head into town to do a few things" I say and rush off back to our penthouse I shower, change and head down to reception and ask for a cab to take me into town. Step 1 for the plan to get Rory back is get her a graduation gift.

Once in town I look high and low to find a decent jewellery story until I finally wander past Tiffany's and I head inside. I find myself being drawn to some platinum bracelets and I eventually choose one that has a nice heart on one side and space for engraving. I ask them to put down 22/12/2000 and the words In Omnia Paratus. I come back an hour later and it's all ready they give me a card to put with it and I leave and head back to the hotel.

Once back in the penthouse I go straight to my room and write the note.

Congratulations Rory, well done on graduating early. I'm so proud of you I always knew you were destined for amazing things.  
Yours always  
Logan

I finish the card put it in the bag and head down to reception.

"How can we help you sir?" They ask

"I need this delivered to the one of the private villas there is a group of 5 amazing women staying there" I explain

"Ah yes Ms Vanderbilt's villa" he says

"Yes that's the one can you see it is delivered to Rory once they have returned from the pool" I ask

"Certainly sir" he says and I walk back towards the pool to catch back up with the guys. When I arrive they are now on lounges next to the girls.

"Hey boys are you ready to head off and start this bar crawl?" I ask them arriving and see her eyes snap to attention when she hears my voice.

"Yeah sure"they all say and they start to pack up.

"Where have you been all afternoon Huntzberger?" Steph asks me.

"Shopping in town had to get a few thing" I say and walk out of the pool and up to our penthouse.

 **Rory's POV**

He has just walked off again and my whole body is sizzling at hearing him sound so normal again.

"Well girls I think I'm baked enough for today lets go change and head out for dinner and dancing" I say and they all agree and we walk out from the pool and past the reception around to our villa the girls start to shower while I decide to have some champagne to relax. I sip at the glass and start to read one of the magazines sitting in the villa. There is a knock on the door I make my way over and answer.

"Can I help you?" I say to one of the staff.

"I have a delivery for Rory" he says and I'm shocked

"I'm Rory" I say as he hands me the Tiffany bag and I head back in to the living area.

"Who was that?" Steph asks coming out in a robe drying her hair.

"Delivery for me" I say and she looks at the bag

"Whoa Tiffany's nice, who's it from?" She asks

"Don't know probably mom I'm guessing" I say as I open the bag and pull out the medium size square box.

"That's a bracelet" she tells me and I open the box to find a beautiful platinum bracelet with a heart on one side and a date and Latin phrase on it.

I look for the card and I find writing I haven't seen before but still I have to know who bought this beautiful gift for me. As I remove the card from the envelope and see the words on the page I lose it. I start to cry and can't focus I fall back onto the couch.

"Rory what is it?" She ask and I just hand the card over to here and she reads it.

Congratulations Rory, well done on graduating early. I'm so proud of you I always knew you were destined for amazing things.  
Yours always  
Logan

"Oh my god Rory is he serious?" She says and I have no idea I just sit there in shock.

While I sit and stare at nothing I hear Steph on her phone:

"Colin is he there?" She asks angry

"You know who the idiot that keeps doing stupid shit"

"Put him on the damn phone Colin or you will be going without for a while do you want that?"

"Are you really doing this to her? You hurt her now you send her that, how dense are you Huntzberger?"

"How is she? Lets see she is sitting on the couch in what I can only describe as some kind of catatonic state"

"No don't you dare come down here, now put Colin back on"

"He is to stay away from her tonight you hear me or this holiday you will be enjoying cold showers, you understand?"

"Good I will talk to you all later"

And she hangs up and comes and sits down beside me.

"Rory are you ok?" She asks me tenderly

"Yeah I will be, I need to find out what the phrase means have you ever heard it 'In Omnia Paratus'" I ask her

"It sounds familiar I think I have heard Colin say it. I will message him find out what it means"

Two minutes later she says"ready for anything"

It makes no sense to me, then I look at the date on it and grab my phone calendar out and find the date and then I realise the significance of this gift.

"Oh my god this is the sweetest thing ever" I say and Steph then looks at me like I'm crazy.

"The date on the bracelet is the first day we met when we had our first kiss and the phrase relates to me being shy but still kissing him on a dare even though I barely knew him" I tell her and her face softens. I get her to help me put it on and I head to my room to see what Steph brought me to wear out. I find a sapphire blue wrap dress and some silver sandals. I do some simple make up. After I have finished I look at my new bracelet and I have to thank him and it has to be in person. I walk out of the room and find Steph and the girls having some more champagne.

"Ready to go?" She asks me.

"Not quite, where are the boys staying?" I ask her and all the girls look at me in shock.

"They are staying in the penthouse, they have to whole top floor. How about you meet us in the hotel bar then we will grab the limo into town." She says to me and I nod a thanks, I grab my bag and walk towards the main entrance I head over to the lifts and take them all the way to the top. I hope they haven't left yet I think to myself. The lift stops opens up and there I see the five of them all dressed nicely looking at me.

Finn speaks first "what are you doing here love?"

"I came to see Logan actually" I say and all their eyes including Logan's pop out in shock.

"We will just meet you down at the bar mate" Seth says

"Buy my girls a drink will you I think they are in as much shock as you are right now with my actions" I say to them as they enter and I exit the lift.

"Can we go into you room?" I ask him and he looks at me

"I need to sit down" I say to him and he leads us to the door opens it and lets me in first. I take a seat on a lounge chair and he sits opposite me, watching me.

"So what did you want to talk about or say?" He asks

"I want to say thank you for the bracelet it is such a beautiful and thoughtful gift" I say in a tone I haven't ever heard from myself before.

"It's nothing Rory everything on that card was from my heart and you deserve nothing but the best" he tells me and I start to cry I can't help it. He moves over to the arm of my chair and puts his arm around me like my last night with him and kisses my head in the same way too. I look up at him and I see what I had been missing for the last17 months.

"Logan which way to your room?" I ask and he looks at me with lust and want. He stands up and he leads me across the room and closes the door behind us.

I kiss him for the first time in 17 months and I just melt away. We make our way to the bed as I remove his polo shirt and he unclips my dress which unwraps around my body. I start to remove his belt and his pants as he kisses his way down my neck and a moan escapes me.

Once my dress is off he looks at me and I'm not wearing a bra tonight just my blue thong to match my dress he lays me down on the bed removes my panties and kisses his way up my body paying special attention to my breasts and nipples.

I then lean down and remove his boxers he leans over and grabs a condom and then like the first time he places himself between my legs and enters me for the first time since that morning I left.

"Oh Logan" I moan out as he enters me "Rory" he says after me and I kiss him with absolute abandonment as he keeps a vigorous pace and within minutes he has me reaching my orgasm "oh Logan yes YES YES!" I moan out and minutes later he follows me in his own release.

He removes himself from me and takes the condom off and throws it in the bin. I then snuggle into his arms and relax in bliss.

"Rory" he says

"Mmm" I respond

"What are we doing?" He asks me

"Like that chat we had in the courtyard of chilton?" I ask

"Yeah just like that" he says

"Well I'm guessing by everything we have been through casual stringless fun is off the table" I say with a joking tone.

"All I want is you, like the card said yours always" he says

"Well since I'm back and we will be at college together I don't see why we don't make it offical" I say and I roll onto my tummy and lean up and kiss him.

"Hey boyfriend" I say as I smile at him and I see his bright megawatt smile for the first time since we had been out in Hartford all those months ago.

"We better get dressed they are probably wondering what's taking so long" he says to me and we get up. I start wrapping my dress back up around me and Logan is dressed by the time I clip it he has his arms wrapped around me and is kissing my neck. "Logan as much as I want to stay I have to go out with the girls and I still need to fix my make up and my hair before we head down" I tell him and he lets me go to the bathroom and check myself over. 10 minutes later I walk out looking good and we head down the lift to the bar.

 **Logan's POV**

While the guys get changed I sit back and enjoy a glass of scotch. Within 10 minutes Colin's phone is ringing.

"Hey babe what's up?" He says, so it's Steph calling I start to zone out

"Is who here?" He asks in confusion

"Oh him yes he is here"

"Ok I will put him on" he says as he makes his way over to me.

"It's for you" he says and his face is very grim.

"Evening Steph to what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask her

"Are you really doing this to her? You hurt her now you send her that, how dense are you Huntzberger?"

"I'm not trying to hurt her Steph I'm just showing her I'm still here however she wants me. How is she?

"How is she? Lets see she is sitting on the couch in what I can only describe as some kind of catatonic state"

"I'm coming down there" i say

"No don't you dare come down here, now put Colin back on"

I hand the phone back to Colin.

"Yeah babe" he said

"Alright I understand point taken I will talk to him" and he hangs up.

"What the fuck Huntzberger? Why is my girlfriend threatening to withhold sex this holiday if I don't keep you away from Rory tonight?" He yells at me and the guys make there way out to see what's going on.

"My shopping trip today was to get Rory a graduation present" I tell them

"Ohh what did you get the lovely reporter girl?" Finn asks

"A platinum bracelet from Tiffany's which has a heart on one side and some engraving I got them to put on it" I say

"What engraving?" They ask

"The date we first meet/kissed and In Omnia Paratus" I tell them

"Seriously the LDB catchphrase?" Robert says

"Yes it seemed to fit the date and after all she was a shy girl that kissed a random guy because he was dared to she came out of her shell because she became ready for anything" I tell them and they all nod. We then hear Colin's phone ping with a text message. He starts laughing "Steph remembers me using the phrase and is asking me what it means, I guess she is over her little breakdown" he says and replies to her question.

"Ok boys one more drink then lets head out" I say as I set up 5 glasses and pour the scotch and hand the glasses out we take our time drinking them 20 minutes later we finish them.

We head out and wait for the lift, as the lifts open I am surprised to see Rory standing in front of us.

"What are you doing here love?" Finn says first

"I came to see Logan actually" she says and my eyes bug out wait she wanted to see me I look down and see she has the bracelet on and I take that as a good sign but try not to show it on the outside.

"We will just meet you down at the bar mate" Seth says as they enter the lift.

"Buy my girls a drink will you I think they are in as much shock as you are right now with my actions" she says to them as the doors close.

"Can we go into your room?" She ask me and I just look at her.

"I need to sit down" she says to me and I lead us to the door open it and let her enter first she sits on one of the chairs so I sit opposite her just to give her space.

"So what did you want to talk about or say?" I ask her trying to seem cool.

"I want to say thank you for the bracelet it is such a beautiful and thoughtful gift" she says in a soft and loving tone I haven't heard from her before.

"It's nothing Rory everything on that card was from my heart and you deserve nothing but the best" I say to her and next thing she is crying and I feel it is all my fault I move over to her and put my arm around her like I did 17 months ago and without even realising I'm doing it I kiss her head trying to soothe her. She looks up at me and I am just driven by lust being this close to her.

"Logan which way to your room?" She asks and I think this can't be happening can it? I will give her whatever she wants. I stand up and lead her through to my room and close the door behind us.

She then kisses me like we kissed 17 months ago and I lose myself just like I did back then. She has some magical hold over me that nothing else can compare to.

As we make our way to the bed I have to get her out of that dress so I unclip it and start to unravel it as she removes my polo shirt and heads towards my belt and removes it along with my pants as she does I kiss my way down her neck and she moans for me and I just about lose control.

Her dress is completely off now and I just admire the beauty of her. She has toned up and looks amazing but she surprises me by not wearing a bra. I realise in that second I need her naked so I remove her thong and kiss my way up her body paying much attention to her breast and nipples as she removes my boxers.

I get a condom from the bedside and put it on then position myself between her legs and enter her holy grail. "Ohh Logan" she moans and I lose myself "Rory" is all I can say. She kisses me while I move into her at a vigorous pace losing myself. She soon reaches her orgasm and not long after I follow. I remove myself from her and throw the condom in the bin and pull her into my arms. I am in a total state of bliss right now. She has come back to me, she is mine again but wait no she not we have not discussed what we are, I have to sort this out before we head back down to everyone.

"Rory" I say

"Mmm" she responds

"What are we doing?" I ask her

"Like that chat we had in the courtyard of chilton?" She asks back

"Yeah just like that" I answer

"Well I'm guessing by everything we have been through casual stringless fun is off the table" She says with a joking tone.

"All I want is you, like the card said yours always" I tell her

"Well since I'm back and we will be at college together I don't see why we don't make it offical" she says to me and I look down at her. She rolls over and kisses me "hey boyfriend" she says to me and I can't help but smile so happily, I can't believe this has finally happened she is now mine.

"We better get dressed they are probably wondering what's taking so long" I say to her as I get up and start putting my clothes back on once I'm fully dressed I make my way over to my girlfriend and start to kiss her neck while holding her.

"Logan as much as I want to stay I have to go out with the girls and I still need to fix my make up and my hair before we head down" she says and makes her way through to the bathroom to fix her self up. 10 minutes later she walks out looking amazing and we make our way down to the group at the bar we get in the lift and I can't help but kiss her again.

"Logan please we have 3 weeks here plenty of time to enjoy each other" she tells me and I stop and be happy with holding her hand.

The lift arrives at the ground floor and we walk into the bar to find the group all drinking and laughing the look around and see us holding hands and the let out a giant cry of joy.

"You both finally came to your sense we see" Robert says

"About time" says Paris

"Aright we get it ok, but we are moving onwards and upwards, can I introduce you all to my girlfriend" I say to them and next we are being passed round given congratulations and warnings it to hurt the other.

"Ok can we all have dinner together and then go about our group plans then" Rory asks.

"Where do you want to go love?" Finn asks

"How about we go to Fleetwood?" She says

"Sounds good" Madeline says

We all head out to the girls limo and jump in. It takes 15 minutes for us to get to Fleetwood. We walk in and the maitre'd organises the private room for our big party and leads us through. We all take our seat and the waiter takes our drink orders it ends up being easier to bring bottles of champagne and scotch to cover the table.

We drink up and order way to much food and eat till we are all stuffed silly.

"So what are you girls up to tonight? Finn asks and I am interested too.

"Well we are going to find a club and go dancing and drinking all night" Rory says and I start to worry about guys coming onto her but I trust her to do the right thing maybe I can find out where they go and twist the boys arms for us to meet them later I know Colin won't say no because Steph is looking good tonight his words not mine.

We all leave the restaurant and the girls take the limo and we start our bar crawl from where we are. We head to our first bar and enjoy a few drinks then the boys start asking questions.

"What took you so long this afternoon?" Colin asks and I just take another drink I'm not ratting out myself and my girlfriends passion session.

"You and reporter girl got frisky didn't you? Your reconciliation include a reintroduction to each others bodies, didn't it?" Finn says

I just grin and keep drinking my scotch "you dirty dog" Robert says

"I said nothing" I reply and finish my drink.

"How about we hit the club the girls are at I could do with a dance with my girl" I say as I walk out of the bar and the boys just follow me. We jump in a couple of cabs and head over to Ambrosia martini lounge. We enter and look around and there on the dance floor with the giant cocktail glasses are our group of girls. I need a drink before I go over and join Rory. I get scotch for all the guys I start to make my way to the girls when I watch a group of guys head over and try to hit on them. They start dancing around them trying to single them out I see Steph and Rory dance closer to each other and try to tell them to leave them alone but they don't stop. I have to stop this I call the guys point out what's going on and they follow me.

We make our way to the dance floor " Excuse us guys but we would like to dance with OUR girls" I say to them and they look at us and laugh.

"You don't know them, you just want us gone so you can score" one says to me

"We don't know them huh? Ok boys role call your girl and how long you have been together" I say

"Steph and 9 months now" Colin says and she makes her way to him and gives him a massive kiss.

"Paris and 3 months" Robert says she goes over and kisses him to not as convincing as Steph but it's enough.

"Madeline and well I don't remember exactly, too much booze too often" Finn says

"Louise for me and it's what like 5 months" Seth says

"That just leaves me and the lovely Lorelai or better known as Rory and if her bracelet is anything to go by that to me says 18 months so I'd would like it if you would fuck off and leave our girls alone" I say getting oh so protective.

They walk away and Rory turns around "oh my hero" and kisses me hard and heavy. "How about we take this back to the hotel" I ask her and she nods.

"We are going to head back to the hotel how bout you guys"I say

They agree as that was enough excitement for one night but it has helped each guy get closer to their girls. We take the limo back to the hotel and each couple goes their own way, Colin, Finn and Seth went up to the penthouse and Robert followed Paris to the villa like I did with Rory.

We make our way to her room and we close the door and spend the night enjoying each other many times over until the morning light breaks and we fall asleep in each other's arms it's the most peaceful sleep I have had in months.

 ** _It's a long one but me being me I could not end anywhere but where it did. I hope you enjoying this as much as I'm loving writing it._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last night in Maui**

The next three weeks flew by for the group while they had fun jet skiing, exploring the island, swimming with dolphins, tanning by the pool, shopping in town and nights out at clubs and bars. On their last night in Maui there was a big bonfire party organised on the main beach the group decided it would be great to finish up the trip like that. They all decided to meet down in the reception at 7 to grab dinner in the restaurant and then walk down the beach to the party.

They all meet at 7 and head into the restaurant to grab a table they all sit down and chat about the plans for the rest of summer.

 **Rory's POV**

"So did you boys make any other plans for this summer other then operation get Rory and Logan together?" I ask them

"Well, yes we were going to go to Europe and do some travelling but Logan has decided to stay now" Finn tells us.

"Oh that's sweet babe but you don't have to, me and Steph are going to be looking at apartments and then shopping for furniture and setting ourselves up for the next month or so. So go and enjoy Europe with the boys I will be home waiting for you when you get back" I say

"You have yourself a great woman here Logan" Colin says

"What about you girls?" Logan's asks us

"Other then preparing for college not much maybe pine for you guys a bit, eat lots and lots of double chocolate fudge ice cream and weigh 250 pounds by the end of holidays" I say jokingly.

"Ok, well I'm definitely not leaving now" Logan says with a slight joke in his tone.

"I was joking about the ice cream and the 250 pounds you know and the pining maybe" I say to him and he kisses me.

"Well lets get on down to this bonfire" Robert says. We get up pay the bill and head off down the beach, I hold Logan's hand as we walk at the back of the group.

"Logan this last 3 weeks has been amazing, I can't believe this time tomorrow we will be back home in Hartford and I will have to say more than half a dozen words to my parents" I say as I stare at the stars.

"It will be alright Rory, I will make sure of it" he tells me.

"When do you guys leave for Europe?" I ask him trying not to sound too sad about him enjoying time with his friends.

"You get me at home for like a week then I'm off for 6 weeks and back for the last two before school starts back" he tells me so it's not so bad.

We make it to the bonfire and find the bar we grab some beers and find a place to sit and I lean back in his arms and enjoy the fire and the comfort of being in the arms of the one I love.

Wait a minute did I just say love? Yes I did, I love Logan. After we enjoy our drinks I get up and pull Logan to come with me. We walk down the beach away from the party once we are out of eyesight and earshot I pull Logan into the sand dunes.

"Logan Huntzberger, I hope I don't scare you when I say this but I love you" I tell him and I kiss him hard and passionately. I pull back and look at him and he is just staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him

"About how beautiful you are and how smart and funny and crazy and how much I love you" he answers and all I can do is smile he leans in and kiss me so softly and tenderly that I melt into the sand. We then start to undress each other and before we know it we are recreating the scene from Here to Eternity with the sex on the beach. Once done we redress and head back down the beach to the party he his arm wrapped around my waist. By the time we get back a band has started playing and we dance but soon enough we head back to the hotel and enjoy more solo time together before we fly out tomorrow.

I awake at 8am in Logan's arms like I have everyday for the last three weeks. I slowly remove myself from his arms and go to the bathroom. I then head out to the kitchen and make some coffee the villa is quite I guess I'm the only one up and I don't know who else is here because we left the party early.

Once the coffee is ready I pour a mug and head out onto our patio and sit staring at the amazing view and enjoying my last morning coffee in this paradise.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear and I turn around and see Steph there with a mug too.

"Just thinking about everything and nothing" I say

"Come on spill" she says as she sits down next to me.

"I told him I love him last night" I tell her

"Ohh Rory that's great" she says "what did he says?" She asks

"He said he loves me too, how did I get so lucky to find him?" I ask

"It was just written in the stars I guess" is all she says.

"Steph, I really have to thank you for organising this trip, not because you were trying to make me and Logan happy again but because this trip helped me find myself again. I'm the Rory I want to be not the Rory I am expected to be by everyone in my family" I say to her

"Your welcome Rory, I could tell at the pool party last year that you were not the same especially when you went back to school so quickly I knew you were throwing yourself into school work to forget about him but I could not let you fall into that rut you have so much to do and live for that we had to do what we could" she says to me in a soft tone

"Well thanks" I say and we sit and look out at the view for oh I don't know how long.

"Penny for your thoughts ladies" Finn says as he walks out

"Our thoughts have already been spoken Finn, but thanks for you guys part in this trip it was what I needed" I say to him

"You are welcome love, it was for our gain too not just yours" he says

"Anyone seen my man yet?" I ask

"Not yet" Finn says

And I get up and head back to my room to find him still asleep. I decide to jump on the bed to wake him.

"Hey what's going on?" He asks

"I'm waking you up I have been up for an hour now" I say

"How many coffees have you had?" He asks

"Just the one but I had a great chat with Steph while enjoying it" I say

"Oh yeah anything you want to share with the class" he asks

"I just thanked her for the trip and she explained why they did it" I say and he nods.

"I asked the guys a week ago" he tells me

"Well we all need to get up our flight leaves in 4 hours and I still need to finish packing and shower and all that" I say as I try to get off the bed he pulls me back towards him "not so fast there miss" he says and starts kissing me and working his way down my neck. "Logan there is no time for that now" I say and squirm out of his arms and make my way to the bathroom to shower after 5 minutes I hear the door open I turn around and he joins me. I start washing myself and then I feel his hands take the place of my own and before I know it we are kissing and then making love again. We finish up and finish showering and then we get out dry off and get dressed he leaves to go to the penthouse and finish packing.

"What took you so long to pack?" Louise asks

"I had a shower too" I say

"Still doesn't take that long" Madeline pipes in

"Ok someone was distracting me" I say with a chuckle

"Oh really how is he going to go 6 weeks without the delightful Ms Gilmore-Hayden" Steph asks

"Oh I think he will make up for it before and after their trip" I say

We all finish packing and head down to the limo and we all hop in and make our way to the airport. The flight leaves on time and before we know it we are back in Hartford and going home.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asks

"No I need to do this by myself" I say

"Call me if you need" he says

"Me too" Steph says and I hop out and the maid grabs my bags.

"Mom, dad I'm home. Where are you?"

"Dining room" they call

I enter the lions den ready for the fight of my life.

 ** _There it is guys the next chapter now how will everything go when she tells Lorelai and Chris about Logan. You will just have to wait and see._**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Confrontation**

I enter the dining room and there they are sitting side by side ready to talk. I take my seat on the opposite side of the table and wait for them to say the first words.

"How was Maui?" Mom asks

"It was fantastic we all had so much fun it was great to see the guys too" I say seeing what reaction it gets.

"They guys? What like Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth yeah no one else?" Dad asks

"No there was someone else of course he was there dad they are all best friends just like me, Steph, Madeline, Louise and Paris are" I retort back

"Rory I'm trying to trust you but when it comes to that boy I can't" he says

"Well you are going to have to dad, I'm going to college in 2 months and I will be spending a lot of time with him" I say not sure how to tell them that we are now together exclusively.

"But Rory you have to see it from my side I'm trying to protect you" he says

"Dad I don't need you to protect me, I have Logan for that" I say

"What do you mean you have Logan for that, I'm trying to protect you from him. I know his type he will use you then throw you away that's their game" he says

"It breaks my heart that you think that dad. Do you know why I went back to Switzerland so soon after I got back last summer?" I ask him

"To get a leg up in school and graduate early I thought" he replies

"No it was because Logan was not coming back for summer, he was not going to see me again till I was back for good because in the short 2 weeks I was at chilton with them I stole his heart. We decided to be casual but he fell for me, then you sent me away and he couldn't deal with me telling him to move on. He said goodbye after he left the airport, but it wasn't till I came back at summer and found out how he dealt with me leaving and after a conversation with him that I realised I had lost my first love and it broke me, the only thing I could think of doing was going back to school and studying my ass off and getting everything done a year early" I say

"What's that got to do with seeing Logan more now?" He asks

"Well the girls and the guys organised for all 10 of us to be in Maui at the same time and they made sure our seats were together on the plane. But it wasn't until he bought me the most thoughtful and beautiful graduation gift with a card that melted my heart. We then spoke and realised we need to give us a try, mom dad, Logan and I have been in an exclusive relationship now for 3 weeks it's going great and he will be over at some time so I expect you to be civil even if you don't like him" I say hoping they understand.

"Dad, Logan can stay over if he wants to" I say

"NO NO NO" dad starts yelling

"Dad it's too late to save my precious gift alright I will compromise that I will go see the doctor and go on birth control and make sure we are always protected ok" I say trying to make it work

"I think that's fair Chris plus she is older than we were so cut her some slack" mom says to him

"My next thing is I would like you both to meet him properly how about he comes over for dinner tonight?" I ask them

"Sounds good sweets now head up stairs and unpack and tell Logan 630 we can have drinks before dinner" mom says and I leave the table hearing mom and dad argue mildly as I run upstairs.

I first call Logan.

"Hey babe how did it go?"he ask me

"Well enough you will be allowed to stay if you want to and I need to book a doctors appointment to get on proper birth control that's what he is mainly worried we will do what they did" I tell him

"Well I understand that too and I agree about the birth control we don't want kids just yet" he says and I'm happy to hear he is relaxed

"Second thing you need to be here for dinner by 630 I want to introduce you properly to my parents and I hope they will behave" I tell him

"That's great babe I will see you then now make you call to Steph I know you are dying to" he says

"Alright see you soon babe love you"

"Love you too babe" he says and we end our call. I then speed dial Steph, she takes her time to answer.

"Is now not a good time?" I ask her

"Not really chica, I will call you back when I'm free" she says

"Tell Colin I'm sorry for interrupting" I say with a laugh and hang up.

I call Logan straight back.

"What's up did your parents change their minds?" He asks

"No I think I just interrupted Colin an Steph" I say laughing

"No way" he says

"Yes I called and she took a while to answer and I asked if it was a good time and she said not really so I knew it had to be Colin keeping her busy" I tell him

"Oh your good babe" he says

"Well I'm so bored how about you come over and we can hang out in the pool and then get ready for dinner together" I say

"Sounds good I will get some stuff together and be over in an hour" he says.

I head down stairs "mom, dad" I yell

"Just here Rory" I turn around and they are sitting in the lounge

"Logan's coming over early we are going to spend some time in he pool then get ready for dinner" I tell them and they nod.

I head back up to my room shower and change in to my white Marni bikini and my flip flops and I lay down on the bed and start looking apartments in new haven. I find a couple that have potential for us to live in and my phone goes off.

"Well well well free to talk now are we?" I say with a chuckle

"Yeah alright, so what happened with your mom and dad?" She asks and I rehash everything that happened and that Logan's on his way over now.

"Wow not what I was expecting but I always knew your parents were cool" she says

"Well that sounds good let the girls know to come over tomorrow we can swim in the pool or watch some movies ask the guys too we can enjoy some time together before they go to Europe and I can show you some of apartments I have found that are possibilities for new haven" I say

"Sounds great I will contact the girls and get Colin to let the guys know" she says and we hang up

I keep looking at apartments then I get a text

*leaving mine now be there soon xxx*

*see you soon babe xxx* I respond

I look at a couple more apartments and I hear the door bell go.

I run down stairs just as the maid is letting him in I run and jump into his arms and give him a massive kiss.

"Missed you" I say "it's only been like 2 hours" he says

"Your saying you haven't missed me, I'm hurt" I say as I jump down and lead him up stairs to my room so he can put his bag down and change.

"You look amazing in that bikini" he says as I sit back on the bed and look at more apartments as he changes. Once ready we grab some towels and head down to the pool. I put the towels down and pushed Logan in.

"Really, you pushed me in" he says

"Yeah and it was fun" I say laughing and I dive in and swim over to him and he starts to tickle me. I start to kiss him and he stops tickling me, things start to heat up I end the kiss.

"We don't want to get too amorous in public I don't want to make Dad more anxious then he already is" I say and he understands we spend more time swimming around. I then hopped out and laid on a lounge chair to tan some more while Logan did some laps. At 5 pm we both dry off and head inside and upstairs to shower and change. At 6.15 we head down stairs ready for the inquisition that is going to come over drinks and dinner.

 ** _Hope you are enjoying the story more to come soon._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

We enter the lounge and Lorelai and Chris are already seated. Rory leads us around and we take a seat.

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce you properly to my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger, these are my parents Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden" she says trying to do the right thing.

"Mr Hayden, Mrs Gilmore-Hayden it's a pleasure to finally meet you officially" I say while shaking their hands.

"Who would like a drink" Lorelai asks

"Vodka martini please mom" Rory asks

"Rory" her dad says

"Dad it's not like I haven't drank before" she says

"It's just one Chris" her mom says

"Logan what would you like to drink?" Lorelai ask me.

"Scotch neat if you don't mind" I ask and I see her Dad glare at me.

"So Logan what are you studying in college?" Her Dad asks me.

"I am majoring in business with a minor in journalism" I say answering his question.

"And how are you planning on using that degree" he continues as Lorelai hands me my drink and Rory hers.

"I will be going into the family business. My dad is the CEO of Huntzberger Publishing Group and I am expected to step up to that in the future" I tell him trying to put him at ease of what my future holds for me.

"So if you have a journalism minor you have to be on the college paper yeah?" He ask

"Yes I am, I write some but not as much as I would like" I say

We finish our drinks and the maid calls to us that dinner is ready. We head into the dining room and I take a seat opposite Rory with her parents on both ends.

"So Logan how was your first year at Yale?" Lorelai asks trying to make polite conversation.

"It was ok, to be honest I haven't been myself for the last 18 months" I say and I look straight at Rory and she has a sad smile on her face.

"Why is that?" Chris asks.

"I think that would have been pretty obvious" I reply, Lorelai nods in understanding but Chris still looks at me confused.

"It was when you sent Rory off to boarding school, that along with her telling me to move on broke me and the fact I would only see her for short amounts of time I couldn't do it to myself. So I shut her and everyone else out, ask my friends if you don't believe me or my father he had to pull me out of a drunken stupor about a week after Rory left. It was then during that time that I realised that I had fallen in love with your daughter even though we had agreed to a casual relationship. Please don't get angry at me or Rory I would prefer to be honest with you then lie and scheme to get you to like me. Your daughter was always more to me then just some other girl I should have known that right from our first kiss at Richard and Emily's Christmas party, it was and has always been electric" I finished and hope to not have her parents ready to attack me verbally or physically.

"Well that's a lot of information to take in" Lorelai said and I continued to eat my dinner in front of me. I took a look at Rory and I can see some tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry babe it's all right now we are here and we got through it all" I say to her across the table and Chris just looks at me trying to figure me out but not having much luck.

Soon dinner is cleared up and We all rise for coffee in the lounge when chris asks to speak to me alone in his study. I follow him and await my fate.

"Ok Logan it's just you and me now please just tell me the truth, why do you like my little girl?" He asks and I just look at him dumbfounded.

"With all due respect sir she isn't a little girl anymore she is an amazing, bright, talented, charming and beautiful young woman that I love with all my heart and won't give up on" I say to him.

"Well then I guess I will just have to give you time to prove me wrong" he says and I look up at him in shock.

"Are you being serious sir" I ask

"Yes and Logan call me chris" he says

"Alright chris lets go back to our ladies" I say and we walk out of the study.

We sit and enjoy our coffee then Rory and I head upstairs to relax for the evening.

"What did dad say in the study?" She asks me

"Just the usual dad stuff but I think I may have kind of won him over, I just have to prove him wrong now and he told me to call him chris" I tell her.

"Are you for real my dad actually mellowed out" she says in shock.

"Yeah I guess, hey can we have dinner with my family tomorrow night? I want to do the same offical thing with them" I ask her

"Sure Logan, its fine how bad could it go compares to tonight?" She asks

"I don't know depends on grandpa" I say

"Well we will cross that bridge tomorrow right now I want you" she says and pulls me into her arms and onto the bed and we lose ourselves and enjoy a love making session of passion.

We got dressed in pjs and curled up in bed watching Dawson's creek on DVD. After a couple of episodes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rory says

"Hey kids just saying night" Lorelai says

"Night mom" she says

"Night Lorelai and thanks for your help with everything" I say

"Your welcome Logan just don't hurt our girl and you will be fine" she says as she closes the door behind her.

We watch another couple of episodes and then go to sleep ourselves as the gang was coming over the next day to enjoy some time together before we leave for Europe in 5 days.

I awake in the morning to find the room empty so I get up and put a t shirt on with my shorts and head down to the dining room hoping to find Rory there. I walk in and see Rory siting there with her parents talking and eating.

"Morning sleepy head" Lorelai says

"Morning" I say and take a seat and grab a cup of coffee.

I look up and see a plate put in front of me and there is so much food.

"Is this all for me?" I ask jokingly

"Eat what you can" Rory tells me smiling and I tuck into my food. Damn they have a good chef i think.

"What time are the gang getting here?" I ask her as I look at my watch seeing it's already 930.

"I told the 11" she lets me know. I finish up and we head back upstairs.

"I have to call mom and Honour to organise dinner tonight" I tell her as we get to her room I reach for my phone and first call Honour.

"Hey baby brother, why are you calling and not coming down the hall?" She asks me.

"Because I'm not at home" I say

"What girls place are you at now?" She asks me

"I'm at Rory's, I spent the night anyways off that topic right now are you free for family dinner tonight?" I ask her getting onto my task.

"Yeah of course, something you want to discuss with us all?" She ask "yeah something like that I'm calling mom after you" I say "ok we'll see you tonight then and say hi to Rory for me" she says "will do hon" I say and hang up. I then call mom on the home phone

"Hey mom" I say

"Logan honey, where are you?" She asks

"At a friends mom, I just wanted to organise a family dinner tonight and I'm bringing a guest and Honour will be there too" I say

"That's fine darling, be here by 630 for drinks and dinner at 7" she says and hangs up.

"So how did that go?" Rory asks

"All organised" I say and I walk over and kiss her.

"As much as it would be great to spend the day in bed with you we have guests coming over" she reminds me as she gets undressed and heads into the bathroom to shower. I strip down too and make my way in there.

An hour later we are washed and dressed in our bathers and head down stairs just as the bell goes. "Good timing" I say as the maid answers the door and all the gang rolled in.

"Lets hit the pool" Rory says and we head out and swim and the girls tan for hours.

"Hey Logan, we need to head in a get ready for dinner" Rory tells me at 5pm as she gets up and says bye to the girls and the guys.

We spend the next hour showering, getting dressed and Rory doing her hair and make up.

"Ror you look amazing" I say seeing her wearing an amazing little black dress and she grabs a light coat and her overnight bag in case she stays the night.

"Mom we are off to dinner at Logan's I might be home I might not be" she yells as we leave the house and get into my car. I drive us there and park, we leave her bag just in case it doesn't go too well.

 **Rory's POV**

We arrive at Logan's and I hop out of the car and look at his home. It's massive bigger then grandma and grandpa's.

"Logan are you sure?" I ask in a scared tone.

"Yes Rory it will be fine" he tells me as he lets us straight in and leads me through to the formal lounge.

"Hey mom, grandpa, Honour" he says "where is dad?" He asks

"In his study on a call" Shira says

We take a seat and Logan grabs us drinks. Just as his dad comes out of the study.

"Logan when did you get here?" He asks

"A couple of minutes ago dad just getting me and Rory a drink" he says as he comes back to me and hands me a glass I go to protest and he whispers "It's just clubs soda babe".

"That's alright then" he says and takes a seat.

"So who is this young lady" he asks and I'm shocked it's only been a year and a half and he can't remember me.

"Mom, dad, pop, Honour I would officially like to introduce you to my girlfriend Rory Gilmore-Hayden" he says

"Oh Rory of course we meet at your grandparents Christmas party over a year ago but You look different more mature" Mitchum says

"Thank you Mitchum, it has been a while" I say.

"So when did you two get together?" Shira asks us.

"Well we have been offical for 3 weeks now but we're seeing each other before her parents sent her away to boarding school in Switzerland but it was good for her, she graduated a year early and valedictorian too" Logan told them.

"Well done Rory that's quite an accomplishment, you must be Yale bound if Richard has any say in it" Mitchum says

"Why thank you it was hard work but so worth it" I say.

"What do you want to do Rory" his grandpa says.

"I want to be a journalist" I say

"Hmmph" he says

"Dad be nice" Mitchum says

"No what's wrong with Rory or her dream of journalism?" Logan asks

"You think this is a serious relationship? You should know what is expected of you Logan. What the family needs of you" he says

"Rory is not made for it Logan" Shira say

"I can't believe this" he says

"What is it Logan?" I ask him

"Pop and mom don't think your good enough"

"Not good enough I come from two of the strongest and oldest families in Hartford" I say "My parents may have made mistakes young but they have made up for it" I add in their defence.

"Mom, dad, pop if Logan is happy then we shouldn't disagree we should let him be happy" Honour says in our defence.

"Ok cut it out now all of you" Mitchum says

"Rory I'm sorry for what my family has said tonight" he adds.

"Don't worry dad I didn't expect anything better, we are leaving now if you wish to find me up until I leave for Europe I will be at Rory's" he says as we rise from our seat and we move off towards the exit.

"Logan, come back here" Mitchum calls as we exit the door we get back into his car and he drives off towards my place.

"Logan are you ok" I ask

"I can't believe them...wait no I can, it's typical Huntzberger if they don't set me up then she isn't good enough damn them" he says and we get back to my place and head back inside.

"That was a quick dinner sweets" mom says

"Don't ask" I call as we head straight up stairs.

"Logan talk to me your not thinking of ending us are you?" I ask scared that he is re thinking us.

"No way I'm with you as long as you will have me" he says and I let him wrap his arms around me and just relax into his warm embrace. We order Chinese and what some movies before going to sleep.

 _ **There are the two dinners and both very different. Lets see what happens in their future.**_


	17. Chapter 17

It has been 2 weeks since the dreaded dinner at Logan's and it's been another week since we said bye to the guys. During this time me and Steph have been doing our research on new haven apartments. Later that week we drive to new haven to meet with the realtor to inspect a half a dozen that we short listed.

The first is a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom loft on the top floor over looking the old campus. It has a great lounge and bar and a well designed kitchen. The second was a 2 bedroom with 1 and a half bath but not as good an entertaining area and it's an extra five minutes from campus. The third place has 3 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths with a large lounge and good kitchen and a great looking entertaining lounge and it overlooks the luscious lawns of the campus. The last three just weren't worth our time. We hit a bar around the corner from the third place called Rich Mans Shoe and grabs some drinks and burgers.

"So what are your thoughts on the ones we look at?" I ask Steph

"Well number two is out we need 2 proper bathrooms and I think having a spare room would be a good idea especially if any of the girls or your mom stop by to stay" she says

"I seem to agree with you there lets fill the application in and drop it back at the office and then start looking for furniture" I say to her.

We make our way around new haven looking in all the furniture stores and find some really cool interesting items that could go really well in the new apartment if we get it.

We drive back home talking about this and that."So have you heard from the guys at all?" I ask her. "Just an email here and there but I guess they are just having fun" Steph says and I can tell she is as lonely as I am without Colin.

A week later we hear back from the realtor and we got the apartment we are advised to come down to new haven sign the lease and pay our bond and rent then we can start moving in.

The next day we head to new haven and sign our lease and then head to the furniture stores hoping to get the items we saw previously that we loved. After there we went to stores in Hartford to get the rest of what we needed including our new bedroom suites and all of our kitchen and dinning needs.

We spent 2 weeks purchasing everything we could possibly need and setting up the apartment. By the time to boys got back out apartment was set with everything except a new wardrobe. So Steph and I took one last shopping trip this time to New York. We hit all the designers and department stores.

We met the guys at the airport when they got back. As soon as Logan came through the arrival gates I ran and jumped on him and Steph did the same with Colin.

"Never leave me for that long again please, no mater what I say" I tell him.

"Of course babe, damn is it just me or did you get hotter while I was gone?" He ask and I kiss him again.

"How did decorating the apartment go?" He asks as we make our way to baggage claim.

"All done all set including our wardrobes" I tell him.

"New wardrobe huh? Can't wait to see some of it and help take it off" he says with a chuckle.

We get the bags and all make our way to our relevant homes. I take Logan back to mine and we spend the afternoon and night making love and reacquainting ourselves with each other as it felt like forever since we saw each other.

 _ **Sorry it's so short guys it's a bit more of a filler once we are at Yale there will be some longer ones I have some great ideas flowing through my brain especially with the LDB.**_


	18. Chapter 18

The next two weeks flies by and we end up on campus for orientation.

"Ok freshman, follow me" the guide says as she starts rattling off all the information we were going to need to get by in college and where all the places are but I thought if I really get lost I can call Logan I think but we follow the group me and Steph arm in arm. We approach a coffee cart and we split from the group to see how good the coffee is here.

"2 large caramel macchiato's please" I order and pay and we walk to the other end and wait.

"Have you seen the guys since last night?" I ask Steph

"No" she replies and we look at each other with puzzled expressions just as our coffees are ready I hear a laugh that I could never miss and I turn around and there they are all laughing a joking.

"What's so funny boys?" I ask as they approach us obviously not seeing us.

"Just seeing how some girl tried to come onto Logan and the way he turned her down and the look on her face" Seth says and I give Logan a look.

"Your reputation precedes you I guess" I say as he wraps his arm around me and kisses me.

"And none of them know I have a girlfriend yet" he says

"And after how he spent last year here" Robert says.

"How do you mean? Did he do what I told him to and tried to move on?" I ask

"Yes love but it wasn't moving on it was a distraction if anything and he was drunk most of the time too" Finn tells me as we all walk along.

"So where is a good bar?" Steph asks

"Rich mans shoe" the all chime

"Oh that's your bar?" I ask them

"Yeah why you heard of it?" Logan asks me

"Well it's around the corner from our apartment we ate there after we looked at them all about 6 weeks ago" I tell them.

We all make our way to rich mans shoe for lunch and some drinks. We spent our first day drinking up a storm and then proceeded home in the early hours of the morning. I crashed at Logan's that night, while Steph stayed at ours with Colin.

I awoke the next morning feeling a little fuzzy as I open my eyes I see I am alone in the bed I put on my robe Logan has for me in his closet and walk out of the room. Thank god I put it on because all the guys bar Colin were out there watching something on the tv.

"Morning boys" I say as I make my way to the coffee and pour myself a mug.

"Morning love feeling alright?" Finn asks

"A little fuzzy but nothing a few mugs of coffee can't cure" I reply as Logan gets up from his seat and comes over and gives me a kiss

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" He asks as I take another gulp of my coffee, "slept really well thank you, but I need to get back to my apartment soon and get ready for first classes I want to see what's available during shopping week I know I'm majoring in journalism but not sure of my minor yet so I want to see what's out there" I tell him and all the guys look at me stunned.

"So you are still part nerd then" Robert says

"Yes Robert I still love school but I know there is a time and place for that and partying" I say as I finish my coffee and walk back to Logan's room and redress in my clothes from yesterday and thinking I really need to leave some clothes here if I stay more often.

10 minutes later I walk out of Logan's room and give Logan a kiss goodbye say bye to the boys and make my way back to my own home.

On the way I get myself a very large black coffee to help ward off the hangover. I get back to our room only to find Colin in the kitchen in one of stephs robes.

"Pink really suits you Colin" I say as I make my way to my room laughing and stop quickly to grab a photo on my phone so I can show Logan he will laugh his ass off.

I head into my bathroom shower and change into a denim skirt with a blue sweater and add some bangles I grab my notepad and book bag and head off to my first day of shopping week.

I spend the next 5 hours hitting class after class that interests me from philosophy to Shakespeare and Russian poetry to the languages and sciences. By the time I get back to the apartment I am spent and fall down on the couch and fall asleep.

I am woken a few hours later by music being blasted from our neighbours. I look at the clock it's 8 pm better grab some dinner. I order some pizza then look at my phone. 5 missed calls and 2 texts from Logan.

*hey babe hope you enjoyed your first day of shopping week call me when your free*

*babe is everything ok I haven't heard back from you*

I call him straight away while I grab a bottle of wine from the fridge and open it up.

"Rory is everything ok?" He asks in a hurried and scared tone.

"It's fine Logan, just fell asleep on the couch when I got home and I just woke up ordered some pizza and I'm now sitting down to a bottle of wine and some trashy tv" I tell him

"Oh that's alright then, so how was your first day of college?" He asks

"Great, so much to learn I'm even thinking I might try to do a double major but then I would lose time with you" I say

"Reach for the stars babe but don't forget about us" he says " I can't make it over tonight have a meeting with some friends so I will see you tomorrow ok" he adds

"Sure that's fine babe, have fun." I say and hang up just then Steph walks in all sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Colin's busy tonight with some 'meeting' and can't hang out, probably some skank" she says

"Logan has a meeting too what could they be up to" I wonder " don't worry about it they love us and we will see them tomorrow I say as the doorbell goes I get the pizza and bring it back Steph has grabbed a glass of wine to and we sit back and enjoy pizza and wine while the guys are out wherever they are.

 _ **Another chapter hope your enjoying it.**_


End file.
